As Night Falls
by Blackberry Blossoms
Summary: Before, Kagome had found Inuyasha with Kikyo, running off only to find herself in the Western castle taking care of Rin. Now, Kagome and Inuyasha have finally sorted out their feelings, but what about Kagome and Sesshoumaru?
1. Taken

* * *

DM: Well.

Inuyasha: Well what?

DM: Look what I'm doing.

Sango: Eh?

DM: I'm doing it again!

Kagome: Doing what again.

DM: Starting yet another story. And then halfway through I'm going to get writer's block and stop for about a month. Then add another chapter and stop for 2 weeks. And so on.

Kagome: Well who cares? Just write.

DM: I think you'll care about this story…

Kagome: o.O Why?

DM: #smiles# Because it's a Sess/Kag fic! With a lot of the imaginable clichés!

Kagome and Sesshoumaru: #look at each other#

Sesshoumaru: Shit…

Inuyasha: So then who do I get stuck with?

DM: Who do you think?

Inuyasha: o.O This better not be one of those Inuyasha-Sango things.

DM: What's wrong with them?

Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Miroku: o.O!!!

DM: Calm down. You get the clay pot.

Inuyasha: Hey!

* * *

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. Surprisingly, most of the ideas for this story have also been taken…a few hundred times. But that's ok!

And it's also ok that Sesshoumaru will be slightly OOC!

Sesshoumaru: Help?

DM: Shut up, you.

Sesshoumaru: Do not presume to order me around.

DM: Do you want me to put pink bows in your hair?!

Sesshoumaru: I'd rather not…

* * *

"blah" - speech

'_blah_' - thoughts

'**_blah_**' - alter ego

****

Blah - song lyrics (they're not in apostrophes)

[blah] - my comments.

* * *

****

WARNING: Swearing will occur quite a bit... Also…yeah just swear for now. Leave now if you are under 15.…or 16...erm…well you should know who you are.

* * *

_Summary:_ As usual, Kagome finds Inuyasha sneaking around with the damn clay pot known as Kikyo. [I mean, she's pretty and powerful, but for goodness sake she's dead now…] So she runs off and finds Rin being attacked.

What happens when Rin makes Sesshoumaru take Kagome home? [Poor Jaken, he has two human girls out to get him…]

* * *

****

As Night Falls - Taken

Kagome had been travelling with Inuyasha for about a year now, and her miko powers had been strengthened considerably due to Kaede's intensive training.

After a successful battle with a bird youkai which gained the group a new shard, they chose a secluded spot to camp in for the night.

"Goodnight Kagome!" Sango said, then glared at Miroku. "You! Over there." she pointed towards a spot about 10 metres away from her.

Miroku sighed. "Do you trust me that little?" he said, trying to sound hurt.

"Yes." came the quick reply.

Kagome grinned.

'_It's a pity those two can't admit they like each other._'

"Shippo!" Kagome called. The kitsune came up to her while she was setting up her sleeping bag. She got in and he climbed in with her.

He grinned up at her. "Goodnight Kagome chan!"

"Goodnight Shippo."

"Goodnight guys!"

Inuyasha watched all of this from a tree. He was drifting off to sleep when a familiar scent reached his nose. '_Kikyo?_' He cautiously leapt down and headed in the direction of Kikyo's scent.

Kagome stirred and caught sight of his red clothing as he vanished into the woods. She could sense someone familiar, and had a funny feeling she knew who it was.

She got up carefully, trying not to disturb Shippo, grabbed her bow and arrow and followed him.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo greeted him.

"Why are you here Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her suspiciously.

"Surely you do not still insist upon staying with my reincarnation?" she said.

"She's not your 'reincarnation'…" he muttered.

"What is that meant to mean?" she said sharply.

Inuyasha sighed. "She's her own person, she's not you, you're not her…"

"And what is she to you?" Kikyo stared at Inuyasha. Kagome had heard everything from 'she's not your 'reincarnation'…' and waited for his reply.

"She's…my friend…and she means a lot to me." he said hesitantly.

Kikyo looked into his eyes. "And do you love her as you did me?"

"…no…" he sighed. "And it was never 'did' Kikyo…I still do…" he glanced away. He didn't notice Kagome nearby, hidden by the dark night and thick vegetation.

Kikyo looked surprised, then reached out to touch Inuyasha's face. "You…do…?"

He didn't say anything. He just leaned over and brushed her lips with his. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes.

'_Why…I love him…and…she's dead for Kami's sake! She's walking around…but she's DEAD…and she's hurt him so much…wasn't I always here for him?_'

Kagome brushed the tears away in time to see Kikyo smile at Inuyasha and walk off. Inuyasha stared at her retreating figure, then whirled around when he heard a twig snap under Kagome's foot.

"Who's there?" he demanded, placing a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. His eyes widened when Kagome stepped out, shaking. "Kagome…I…how long…?"

"Long enough…" she whispered, "to find out that the guy I'm in love with is off frolicking with his dead girlfriend."

Inuyasha was too shocked to scold her for insulting Kikyo. "Kagome." he tried again.

"SIT!" #WHAM# "I don't…I don't want to hear it Inuyasha…I just…don't.." she mumbled, as a few more tears found their way down her cheeks.

She turned around abruptly and ran.

She didn't know where she was going.

She just ran.

****

Memories consume, like opening the wound, I'm picking me apart again. You all assume, I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again.

'_How could I have not seen? He always goes back to her_'

****

I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose. 'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused.

'_Kagome…I love her…but…is it the same way I love…or loved…Kikyo? She's always there for me…but…Kikyo…_'

****

I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream.

Kagome ran through the woods, not knowing and not caring where she was going.

****

I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean.

'_I always yell at Kagome. Always fight, always argue. And she's still here. But I loved Kikyo first, and I can't just stop loving her…_'

****

I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit tonight.

'_Maybe it's for the best. He loved her first. And I get in his way a lot. Maybe I should just go home._' Kagome stopped and looked around.

**_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door. I try to catch my breath again. _**

'_Where the fuck am I?_' Kagome groaned inwardly.

**_I hurt much more, than anytime before. I had no options left again. _**

'_Well once I find my way out of here. I'm going home. Home, where there's no Inuyasha. Kaede taught me a sealing spell…I won't ever have to see him again._'

****

I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose. 'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused.

'_Or maybe I should…wait…Shippo…and Sango…and…well maybe not Miroku…no…I'll miss all of them…but I have to go home. _'

****

I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream.

'_What am I going to tell the others about Kagome and Kikyo…Kagome especially, Shippo will kill me…?_' Inuyasha buried his head in his hands. '_Not that he can…_'

****

I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean.

'_Maybe I should face the facts. Inuyasha loves her. And I am pretty rude to him sometimes…yes. I should go home._'

****

I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit tonight.

'_What the hell do I do now?'_ Inuyasha looked up at the sky. '_Full moon. Kagome loves full moons…_'

****

I'll paint it on the walls. 'Cause I'm the one at fault. I'll never fight again. And this is how it ends.

'_It's all my fault. Again. Kagome will go home…forever._'

****

I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright, so I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit…tonight.

Kagome sighed and brushed her tears away. Only then did she realise that a strong demon aura was nearby. Worse still, it was unfamiliar.

Even worse was, after she registered the demon, a scream pierced the air.

A high-pitched scream.

A very high-pitched scream.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAAA!"

Kagome was momentarily confused by the cry of Inuyasha's brother's name, but ran towards the screamer nonetheless.

'_Please don't be a trap._' Kagome thought. '_Wait. Since when was Jaken that girly?_' [Gomen Jaken fans.]

Kagome gasped when she saw a large owl youkai attacking a young girl about 2-3 years younger than Shippo.

"HELP!"

The girl was bleeding from scratches on her arm, and was obviously terrified.

'_Thank Kami I brought my bow…_'

The owl youkai suddenly turned in her direction.

"So…another tasty meal?" it leapt at her.

"Gah" Kagome loosed her arrow, missing because it had startled her. The youkai had lost all interest in the girl for the time being and raked Kagome's arm. She bit her lip, drawing blood, and loosed a second arrow, doing her best to ignore the pain.

The youkai screeched as the arrow pierced its wing. Eyes blazing, it faced Kagome and slashed at her legs and arms. Narrowing its eyes, it closed in…

"My Lord!" a toad-like creature came running as fast as his short legs could take him.

"What is it Jaken?" the man Jaken called 'Lord' was standing half in shadows, observing his servant with icy golden eyes. His long silver-white hair gleamed in the light the moon cast upon the land, and the moonlight also revealed magenta markings on his hands, cheeks and forehead.

"My Lord, the human child has run off…please forgive this lowly servant- AWK!" Jaken winced as his master, Sesshoumaru kicked him.

"I thought I made it clear she was to be constantly supervised." he glared and walked off.

"She wouldn't listen to me m'lord! She just ran off into the woods!" Jaken ran after Sesshoumaru, keeping up as best he could.

"For your sake, she had better be-" Sesshoumaru stopped as Rin's scream pierced the air. "alive." he finished, trailing off. Giving Jaken a death-glare that would have stopped a raging bull in its tracks, he ran towards his ward. Jaken grabbed the rein of the two headed dragon and raced after him.

'_Kami…what did I do to deserve this?_' Sesshoumaru ran in the direction of Rin's scream.

'_Why does he care about that little ningen? She's unimportant. She won't be useful when she grows up…_' Jaken was tired of having to look after her. '_If he wants her around so much, why do _**I**_ take care of her?_'

Kagome glared as hard as she could at the owl youkai. Summoning all her strength, she loosed one final arrow. The owl youkai's next cry was its last. Kagome lurched to her feet and hobbled over to the young girl, giving her a once-over. The girl stared back, equally confused.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked the girl. Frowning inwardly, she tried to remember where she had seen her before. Then the girl's previous scream came back and it clicked into place. '_This girl…travels with Inuyasha's brother!…great…another source of pain. Even something like this poor girl reminds me of him…_'

Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts.

"Rin is not okay." the girl said flatly. "Rin wanted to play with Jaken. But Jaken yelled at Rin so Rin thought Rin could find Sesshoumaru-sama alone. But Rin got lost…"

Tears stained Rin's face. She had some pretty shallow cuts, but the fact that she was hurt at all and the fact she was lost had made her pretty distressed.

"Well Rin…why don't we go and fi-" Kagome never got to finish. The rules of the human body dictated that the blood loss should make her faint. So she did.

"Pretty lady?" Rin was horrified. Sesshoumaru chose that instant to come running.

"Rin." he said, relieved. His voice showed no emotion, but Rin was happy enough anyway.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken wouldn't play with Rin, so Rin tried to find Sesshoumaru-sama! Then pretty lady saved Rin from big bird!" [hahahahaha. Big Bird…gomen…]

Sesshoumaru did a double take on the 'pretty lady'. His eyes fell onto Kagome, and only then did he take into account the smell of Rin's blood, the youkai's blood and what he concluded was the girl's blood.

'_Isn't this my damn brother's wench?…why did she help Rin…better yet, where's my damn brother?_'

Sesshoumaru continued to peer down at Kagome, when he felt Rin tugging on his sleeve.

"Can we take pretty lady home?" Rin sounded worried. "Is she…"

"Yes and no." Sesshoumaru answered both questions before he could think about it. '_Wait why did I say we could take her home?_'

He made a note of the weird shirt and grey sweat pants the girl was wearing. '_What on earth is she wearing…_'

"Yay!" Rin grinned.

"M'lord!" Jaken burst through the bushes, panting. "Oh good you found her. I apologise for losing her!"

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshoumaru bent down and picked Kagome up, wrinkling his nose at all the blood. "Come Rin, you will make sure she doesn't fall of the dragon."

"Rin is going to ride Ah Un?" Rin's face lit up.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, just placed Kagome on Ah Un. Rin climbed on happily and held onto Kagome's waist.

Jaken was gawking. "M-M'lord! Surely you're not going to bring yet another ningen with us!"

Sesshoumaru strode past Jaken without saying a word. The toad shook his head and scurried after his master, the pools of blood seeping into the soil.

* * *

Inuyasha was deep in thought when a scream reached his sensitive ears. Although he couldn't make out what the voice had yelled, he ran towards its source, worried it might be Kagome.

'_If she's hurt…I'll never forgive myself…_'

As Inuyasha got closer to where someone had screamed, the scent of blood - Kagome's blood, blood from another human and blood from some kind of demon delicately started assaulting his nose. He growled and sped up.

Inuyasha burst through into the clearing where the dead owl youkai lay just in time to see Sesshoumaru and some two headed creature take off with Jaken, Rin…and Kagome, who was unconscious.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled out. His brother spared only the smallest of glances his way and was gone.

'_Shit…shit shit shit shit._'

* * *

Kagome woke up amidst soft white sheets and the soft calls of birds outside. Thinking she was home, she rolled over and felt for her alarm. Finding none, she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She froze, finding herself in a large four poster bed in a room bigger than her dining room.

"Wha?" she looked around nervously. She took account of the bandages on her arms and legs, and was confused when she saw she was in a soft sleeping yukata. She jumped when she heard knocking on the door, and a young neko [cat] demon walked in.

"Good morning my lady." she said softly. "I hope you are feeling better?"

Kagome stared at her for a moment. "Where am I?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"The castle of the Lord Sesshoumaru. I hope this room is alright?"

"Are you kidding? It's huge!" Kagome got up. "Um. Is there somewhere I can bathe? I've got blood on me…"

"Through that door," the girl indicated a door to Kagome's left.

"Thank you…um…what's your name?" Kagome stopped just outside the 'bathroom'.

"Asumi my lady."

"Thank you…but I'd rather you called me Kagome…"

"Yes m-Kagome." Asumi smiled. '_Humans never talked to me without fear or hatred…except for Lord Sesshoumaru's charge. I wonder why Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to keep her here…_'

Kagome tried to smile back, but Asumi had already walked out.

Not that she could've smiled anyway.

Memories of Inuyasha and Kikyo flooded back into her mind, and already she regretted leaving behind Shippo, Sango and even Miroku.

'_Just my luck…_' she thought as she marvelled at the mini hot spring in the small room. Sinking into the water, she ticked off the events that had occurred so far.

'_First, I find out that Inuyasha still loves Kikyo, not me. I save a girl from an owl youkai, and I faint. Then I wake up and find myself in the castle of Inuyasha's brother, who would sooner kill me than save me._'

Kagome peered at the where she had sleeping yukata, getting up and drying off. Then she noticed that someone had come in and replaced it with a soft blue kimono, with a heron in the bottom corner and gold embroidery on the sleeves. She gaped at it.

'_Surely they don't expect me to wear that…that's way too nice…_' Seeing no alternative she decided she may as well change into it. The material was silky and light.

Stepping out, she noticed the young girl she had saved last night was bouncing around on her bed.

"Pretty lady!" the girl jumped once more and ran over to Kagome, flashing a large grin.

"Hi there." Kagome said awkwardly. "I'm Kagome."

"Rin is Rin Kagome-chan!" Rin grabbed Kagome's hand. "And Sesshoumaru-sama said Rin should go to Kagome-chan because we're having breakfast."

Kagome barely had a chance to smile at Rin's way of speech when her face fell at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name.

She let Rin lead her through a number of hallways, before finally watching, amused, as Rin barrelled though two oak doors. She followed more decorously.

Sesshoumaru looked up when Rin came crashing through, and observed that at least the other human had some manners.

"Hmm." was all he said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin hugged the youkai's leg. "Kagome-chan is awake!"

"Yes Rin." he sighed inwardly. '_I had to choose a human child who is somehow likeable yet very talkative…_' He smirked inside, wondering how he let himself for get soft enough to adopt her.

He turned his attention back to the human girl he had seen countless times with his brother. He remembered she was the one who had pulled the Tetsusaiga out, then caused it to retransform with an arrow. He had also heard rumours of her miko training.

She had been looking at him. She quickly averted her eyes and allowed Rin to practically drag her to her seat, opposite Rin's.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin looked at him quizzically. He said nothing. He left the room, leaving the two girls to eat breakfast alone.

* * *

Inuyasha trudged back to camp after following Sesshoumaru for about 5 minutes.

'_Great. So now what do I tell them? Wait, why am I going back…_'

He couldn't just leave them without an explanation. He wondered what they would say or do to him.

He could see Shippo crying and yelling at him.

He could see Miroku hitting him.

He could see Sango crying and yelling and hitting him.

He sighed, stopping right at the edge of the trees. He exhaled and walked out. Shippo, Sango and Miroku were all still sleeping.

It could wait till morning.

* * *

"Doesn't he eat?" Kagome said softly after he left. '_Or is he too high-and-mighty to lower himself to eating with humans?_'

Rin shrugged. "Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't need to eat that much. That's what Jaken and Sesshoumaru-sama said.'

'_I wonder how he ended up with such a sweet girl…maybe I'll ask her later._'

Sesshoumaru came in when they had finished. "Rin." he said quietly, "go outside and play with Jaken or Ah Un."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Rin."

Rin pouted and stomped out the door.

"So." Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a cold stare.

"…" Kagome didn't trust herself to speak. '_He's going to kill me..._'

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of Shippo.

"Kagome?!" he called. Shippo ran up to Sango.

"She wasn't at the hot springs…" Sango sounded puzzled. Miroku looked up from where he was sitting then rose, dusting off his robes.

"Inuyasha, have you seen Kagome?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha jumped down from the tree where he had had a restless night's sleep.

"Um…" Inuyasha went pale.

"Did something happen between the two of you again? Because if you've been sneaking around with Kikyo, you have only yourself to blam-"

"Why do I smell Kagome's blood?" Shippo interrupted suddenly, looking very worried.

Inuyasha sighed and told them everything.

How he had smelt Kikyo and gone running after her without thinking again.

How Kagome had looked so betrayed, because she loved him.

How he had sat there and panicked when he heard a scream, thinking it was her.

How he had kept telling himself that if she was hurt it was all his fault…

How his brother had kidnapped one of the people he cared for the most.

* * *

DM: Ok there we go. Tell me what you think. This is my first attempt at a Sess/Kag fic…


	2. Revelations

DM: Yay. Second chapter.

Kagome: Why am I always kidnapped in these fics?

Sesshoumaru: I did not kidnap you.

Kagome: Yes you did.

DM: Actually he didn't.

Kagome: Huh?

DM: You fainted after saving Rin remember?

Kagome: Oh yeah…

DM: #shakes head#

* * *

****

DISCLAIMER: As usual, the damn lawyers want me to say that I don't own Inuyasha.

Lawyers: Speak about us with respect or we burn your Inuyasha manga. AND your Rurouni Kenshin DVDs.

DM: AAAAA! NOOO! OK! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND LAWYERS ARE WONDERFUL PEOPLE.

Lawyers: Better.

DM: Sheesh. Scary.

* * *

Previously: As Night Falls; Taken.

Inuyasha sighed and told them everything.

How he had smelt Kikyo and gone running after her without thinking again.

How Kagome had looked so betrayed, because she loved him.

How he had sat there and panicked when he heard a scream, thinking it was her.

How he had kept telling himself that if she was hurt it was all his fault…

How his brother had kidnapped one of the people he cared for the most.

* * *

As Night Falls: Revelations

Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared at Inuyasha with a mixture of emotions - anger, confusion, hurt.

But they didn't do anything.

He stared back. '_Ok, not quite the reactions I have imagined. But this works._'

"So…" he began.

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled, whacking him on the head. "How could you? After everything she's done for you!"

"After everything she's done for ME!?" he retorted, regretting he'd said them but not saying so.

"Yes Inuyasha. After everything she's done and given up for YOU." Miroku looked at him sternly.

"What are you-YOW!" Inuyasha yelped as Shippo latched onto his arm, biting and scratching with every bit of energy he had.

"Get off twerp!"

"Nnnn!" (no!) "Nnn nnnn nnnnnou!" (you stupid hanyou!)

Inuyasha sighed and removed the fox from his arm. Holding Shippo away from him by his tail, Inuyasha proceeded to allow him to struggle.

"Ok. What were you saying Miroku?" Inuyasha said pointedly. Sango took Shippo from Inuyasha, so any harm to be inflicted on the hanyou would happen later.

"Well think about it Inuyasha." Miroku began. "If we look at it logically, she's sacrificed a lot more things for you than you seem to realise."

"Yeah? Like what?" Inuyasha crossed his arms as Miroku glanced at Sango, who nodded.

"She risks death by travelling with you, even though she had no reason to hoard feelings of hatred towards Naraku." Sango said.

"She's given up her entire normal life to be with you: she spends more time here than she does with her own family, and judging by what she's said about these 'test' things," Miroku started again.

"By the way, you've never listened to her explaining about them," Sango interrupted.

"Apparently, she has to pass these tests in order to prove she's smart. Without passing these tests, she has no future."

"That means, no career, no future financial security, no future at all."

"Because she chose to stay with you, even though it means she may never lead a normal life again."

"Even if it means she barely sees her family."

"Barely sees her brother, mother, grandfather. Heck, even her cat! She might come back one day and her cat might be gone."

"She might come back one day and her grandfather might be gone, her brother all grown up and her mother an old woman."

"She chose to sacrifice her family, future and life for you."

"And you chose a woman who was easily fooled by Naraku, even when she was a priestess."

"A woman who, even after learning the truth about the deception, still wanted to kill you."

"How do you know she still wants to kill me!?" Inuyasha cried out. His neck was getting sore from looking at Sango, then Miroku, then Sango, back to Miroku, Sango, Miroku, Sango, Miroku, Sango, Miroku, Sango then Miroku once again.

"How do you know she doesn't?" Sango said smugly.

"But…I didn't mean to make her upset. Kagome's like my sister! But…"

"Oh please. You love her you dipwad. It's as plain as the curse on my hand…No Sango, the real one." (Sango had started edging away.)

Sango gave Miroku a wary look. "And even if you can't see it, Kagome loves you too. You love KIKYO as the sister. You're getting them confused, aren't you?"

Inuyasha buried his face in his hands. "Maybe…I…I don't know!…I need to…"

"Think?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Then think. But think along the way. We need to get Kagome back. Not just for you. Not just for us. For Shippo and for Kagome as well."

* * *

Kagome swallowed while Sesshoumaru stood blocking her only path of escape. She forced herself not to make any noises.

Sesshoumaru could feel fear starting to lace the girl's scent, and could hear her heartbeat speed up slightly. But he was impressed, although he'd never admit it, by the manner in which she conducted herself.

Kagome looked out the window, to where she could see Jaken being goaded by Rin.

"Wench." Sesshoumaru said coldly. He felt a flare of mild indignation from Kagome before she turned to look at him.

"…"

"Wench, I would like to ask you some questions."

'_My name is Kagome you cold-hearted demon…_'

'**_Show no fear! Show no fear_**.'

'_He can smell it though_.'

'**_But don't make it easier for him to tell_**.'

Kagome obeyed her inner voice. She lowered her head in a sign of submission. The taiyoukai was mildly surprised.

'_Isn't this girl usually running around yelling? Why is she being so co-operative?_'

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Why were you not with my brother, what happened to Rin, and why are you being co-operative?" 

Kagome was about to remain silent, when she remembered that this wasn't Souta or Rin she was talking to.

"I don't want to talk about him, Rin was attacked by an owl youkai and I don't know." she softly replied in one breath.

Sesshoumaru moved towards her. "I am aware Rin was attacked." he said coolly, "but I wish to know what you did."

"…Um…I killed the demon?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Very well, I shall rephrase my question. Why?"

"Because…I wouldn't leave a little girl to die like that."

Sesshoumaru observed her with emotionless eyes. His voice was equally void of emotion. But then again, so was hers.

Her eyes showed hints of sadness, but her voice was steady, even and gave no hints as to what she was feeling, although he could sense her fear and slight depression.

"And what of my half-brother? Why were you not travelling with him as usual?"

Kagome looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care what you want."

"Well neither do I."

Sesshoumaru stopped, taken aback by her comment. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean I really don't care what happens to me. Kill me, throw me into a river, throw me off a cliff. I don't care."

"I might just do that." Sesshoumaru said dangerously. Kagome didn't need to look up to know he wasn't joking.

"Then why don't you?" she countered, equally serious. After knowing that Inuyasha didn't return her feelings, that her exam marks were dropping and that her friends were growing distant, she couldn't care less what happened to her. Except Shippo.

'_But he'll move on. He has Sango and Miroku_.'

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Because fortunately for you, Rin may not like the idea…of course if I kill you now she won't get attached, but I'll be pestered with too many questions. Plus, she needs someone to baby-sit her. I doubt Jaken will last long."

"So basically I'm the baby-sitter/maid for Rin?"

"Yes."

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Do not be lax when taking care of her, wench."

"Why do you have a daughter?" Kagome asked nonchalantly.

"She is not my daughter. She is my ward. For reasons I shall withhold."

Kagome shrugged again. '_None of my business anyway_.'

"Now. I will ask you once more. I do not like to be unaware of details. Where is the half-breed?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about him." Kagome began. She found herself pinned against the wall with Sesshoumaru's hand around her neck.

Red bled through Sesshoumaru's amber eyes. Kagome's fear increased momentarily, but she calmed herself down by telling herself that it wouldn't matter if she was dead or alive.

"I do not approve of your refusal to answer my question."

"He's probably with Kikyo." Kagome managed to say. She wasn't just choking because she was being held by the neck. She was holding back tears of rage.

"His dead miko lover?"

"Yeah her." Kagome spat.

"Are you not his woman?"

"Never call me that again!" Kagome said angrily. "Never. I am not 'his' anything."

"I see." Sesshoumaru released her. She stood there, rubbing her neck. "Wait here miko. I will fetch Rin."

'_Great_.' she thought bitterly. Moments later, Rin came running in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama says you'll play with Rin!"

"Yeah. That's right."

"Do you want Rin to show you around the castle?"

"If you want."

Rin gleefully led Kagome out of the large dining room, and proceeded to take Kagome on a tour.

"See Kagome-chan? That's Rin's room! And over there is where Sesshoumaru-sama stays most of the time. There are lots of books in that room…and that's Sesshoumaru-sama's room!"

Kagome noted that Rin's room was right across the hall from the room she had been given, and that Sesshoumaru's room was only five doors away from Rin's.

'_The 'book room' must be Sesshoumaru's study…right next to his room I see_.'

"And over there is-"

Kagome listened to Rin as she walked. '_She's cute…I wonder if she gets education. I'll ask later.._.'

When Rin had finished showing Kagome around, she took her out to the garden and showed Kagome her favourite tree. Soon both girls were sitting on a solid branch, looking at the view from a thin curtain of swaying leaves.

"Rin. How did you end up staying with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Rin cocked her head. "Jaken-sama says Rin was dead, and Sesshoumaru-sama saved her. The wolves got Rin…" the young girl shuddered at the memory. "Rin doesn't like wolves…"

"I have some good friends who are wolves Rin. They're not all bad."

Rin looked horrified. "But don't they try to eat Kagome-chan?"

Kagome almost laughed. "No, they don't." Rin seemed to think about this for a while.

A comfortable silence passed before Kagome spoke again.

"Does Sesshoumaru-sama teach you anything?"

"Huh?"

"Like…reading. Writing?"

"No…Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin what reading and writing are…with words…but Sesshoumaru-sama hasn't taught Rin how. Sesshoumaru-sama is busy."

'Hmm. Maybe if I can get him to let me go home, I can bring back some stuff for Rin and she can learn…'

"Do you know how to count?"

"Rin knows how to count to 20! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve…um….thirteen?" Kagome nodded. "Fourteen…fifteen…um…sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen…twenty!"

Kagome congratulated her. "Not bad Rin."

Rin grinned. Kagome enjoyed her company, but still, she couldn't help but think about her friends. '_I wonder what the others are doing right now…_'

Little did Kagome know, but the others were thinking the exact same thing about her.

* * *

Shippo stayed on Sango's shoulder the entire 2 hours they had been walking. Every now and then, Inuyasha, who was in front, would glance at him, and he'd shoot a dirty look back.

Miroku and Kirara were walking alongside Sango. After another 10 minutes, Miroku called Inuyasha and told him to stop.

"What? Don't tell me you're tired already!?"

"Inuyasha. This is your fault. If you hadn't gone to see Kikyo, we wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't have to stop and prolong your suffering." Miroku told him sternly.

Inuyasha's only reaction was to turn away and mutter darkly to himself. Miroku did, however, catch the phrase "stupid pervert monk", and Inuyasha earned a nice lump on the head from Miroku's staff.

Miroku turned to Sango and gave her a meaningful look. She got the hint.

"Shippo, why don't you go play with Kirara. Just don't go too far."

Shippo nodded sadly and took the kitten with him, staying a good distance away from Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Something has been troubling me…"

"No shit. What?"

Miroku made a face at her. "Calm down. I'm just wondering…maybe we should leave Inuyasha here…"

"What? He's the only one who can find her though!"

"No, he's not."

"Yeah, but we don't know where…" Sango gasped. "Yes, we do know where she is. Sesshoumaru took her…but where does he live?"

"Obviously somewhere further west. It's where Inuyasha's been taking us, and I do have to say that we CAN trust him on this."

"What about Shippo?"

"I think he'll come Sango."

"So how do we tell Inuyasha?"

"Who says we have to tell him?"

"Miroku, he'll be either even more pissed or even more hysterically worried if we just disappear…"

Miroku thought this over. "You're right. So do we stick with him? Either way we will end up finding her."

"We have no choice. Plus, Inuyasha knows EXACTLY where Sesshoumaru's castle is. We don't…I'm just worried what Sesshoumaru will do to Kagome."

"And vice versa." Miroku grinned.

* * *

Kagome suddenly became aware of a demon aura nearby. Turning and looking down, she saw that Sesshoumaru was walking towards them.

"Rin, I think we should get down." Kagome said nervously.

"Why?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is coming."

"Oh. Don't worry, Rin climbs trees all the time."

"No, it's not that. He may want to talk to us."

"Ok!" Rin said brightly.

Rin and Kagome climbed down just as Sesshoumaru reached the tree. Rin hugged his leg and he patted her head in what could only be an affectionate gesture. [For him] 

He glanced at Kagome.

"Yes?" Kagome said uncertainly.

"It is getting late."

"Hai. Rin, time for a bath." Kagome guessed, giving Sesshoumaru a quick sideways glance. .

Sesshoumaru nodded very slightly in approval.

"Ok Kagome-chan." Rin said with another smile. Kagome let Rin hold onto her hand as they went back to the castle. Sesshoumaru walked beside Rin as well, and Rin took his hand too.

Kagome might have actually been amused, if not for her now withdrawn state. Instead, she found herself more confused. '_Does this girl even know who he is? Always…smiling and running up to him and hugging him…_'

As if Sesshoumaru had read her thoughts, he told Rin, "I'm going to be a bit more busy for a while. You will be staying with the miko more often. I have some youkai business to attend to."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama…what's a miko?" Rin was puzzled.

"She is a miko."

Kagome felt a bit of indignation that he still didn't use her name. It occurred to her he may not know it, but she decided not to tell him anyway.

"Kagome-chan is a miko?" Rin stared up at her. "…what's that?"

Kagome sighed. "I'll explain later ok Rin?"

"Ok Kagome-chan."

When Rin and Kagome got to Rin's room, Sesshoumaru excused himself, and disappeared into his study. Kagome helped Rin to pick out a nice pink sleeping yukata, then went into her room and found a cream one. 

On the way on, they ran into Asumi. Kagome invited her to join them, and Asumi gladly accepted.

Rin grabbed Kagome and Asumi's hands and started pulling them towards the larger bath-house.

"Rin-sama, I cannot go there." Asumi said quietly.

"Why not? You're Kagome-chan's friend, and Kagome-chan is Rin's friend. Please?" Rin looked at the older girls hopefully.

Asumi looked pleadingly at Kagome.

Kagome just shrugged. "He can't get mad at you if Rin told you to come." And that settled it.

Asumi and Kagome gaped at the hot spring that was almost the size of a pool. Rin happily splashed around and played with bubbles while Asumi talked quietly with Kagome.

"So why aren't you scared of demons."

"I…used to travel with a hanyou, a cat demon and a kitsune." Asumi saw a trace of sadness in Kagome's eyes that was quickly forced away.

"A hanyou?"

"Yeah…Inuyasha." Asumi heard pain in Kagome's voice but didn't want to push the subject too much.

"Sesshoumaru-sama's brother?"

"Yeah him…why do you ask?"

"Well all my life, humans have either ran away from me or tried to kill me…well except Rin-sama."

"Well I'm not going to do either, so don't worry."

Asumi smiled. "So what about you? How'd you end up with Inuyasha?"

Kagome's face fell. "I'd rather not-"

"Talk about it? That's ok." Asumi waved it away.

"Thanks."

Asumi was getting used to the fact Kagome never smiled, and somehow she found that, like Sesshoumaru, her emotion was in her eyes. Unlike Sesshoumaru though, Kagome allowed emotion to extend to her voice.

'_I wonder what happened to make her so withdrawn_.'

Kagome sighed. "Come on Rin, time to get you to bed."

* * *

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. He had been sitting there ever since pink and orange had started tinting the clouds, and now he gazed up at the stars.

'_Kagome…_'

Shippo dragged out a pillowcase Kagome had in her backpack. Some time after he had joined up with them, he had started to see Kagome as a motherly figure. Now all he had was a piece of cloth to remind him of her.

He curled up into a ball bitterly. He felt Sango come and sit next to him. He appreciated it, but it just wasn't the same.

* * *

Kagome tucked Rin into her soft covers.

"Can Kagome-chan sing Rin a lullaby?"

"Well Rin, I don't really know any, but I'll sing you the closest thing to a lullaby I know."

Rin settled back as Kagome began to sing.

****

Hold on to me love.

You know I can't stay long.

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath.

Safe inside myself.

Are all my thoughts of you.

Sweet raptured light.

It ends here tonight.

Kagome didn't get very far along before Rin was asleep. [By the way, I'm very aware that the song I just used is an Evanescence song. But seriously, if you take out the guitars and drum stuff, it comes pretty close.]

Kagome walked quietly out of Rin's room and across the hall to 'hers'.

She didn't notice that the pair of amber eyes that had been watching from Rin's door were now in the shadows of the deserted corridor, and followed her until she shut her door.

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself and retraced his steps to his study. He had gone to Rin's room with the intention of trying to find something wrong with the way the miko was caring for her, in order to be able to get rid of her.

But no.

To his surprise and irritation, he found Rin in bed 10 minutes early and not complaining.

'_I could have left her to die. Both of them. Damn. Damn Rin. Damn miko_.'

He sat down, then stood again and paced.

'_What has transpired between her and my brother. It cannot be a trap. Stupid idiot already knows where this castle is located…_'

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Something told him bringing the miko home could either be the best or the worst thing he had done since Rin's arrival.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Keira**: glad you like it.

**Sesshomaru13**: Thanks, and I will.

**Sleeping Child**: Thank you.

**lady sakura**: Well here you go. Third chapter's already in the making too.

* * *

d-e-m-o-n-i-c-m-i-k-o


	3. Gone

* * *

DM: Well it's five in the morning and I've been online since 9pm. 

Inuyasha: Well don't disturb other people's sleep!

DM: Sorry…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Ok? Now release my DVDs you cruel lawyers! #chases lawyers#

* * *

Previously: As Night Falls; Revelations.

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself and retraced his steps to his study. He had gone to Rin's room with the intention of trying to find something wrong with the way the miko was caring for her, in order to be able to get rid of her.

But no.

To his surprise and irritation, he found Rin in bed 10 minutes early and not complaining.

'_I could have left her to die. Both of them. Damn. Damn Rin. Damn miko_.'

He sat down, then stood again and paced.

'_What has transpired between her and my brother. It cannot be a trap. Stupid idiot already knows where this castle is located…_'

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Something told him bringing the miko home could either be the best or the worst thing he had done since Rin's arrival.

* * *

As Night Falls: Gone

The next morning, Kagome was awakened by a very energetic Rin who insisted on bouncing around on Kagome's bed until she got up. Rin was already in a small turquoise yukata and practically dragged Kagome out of bed to the wooden closet.

Groaning from the sudden movement and squinting from the sunlight, Kagome hurriedly picked out a black kimono with white petals scattered along the bottom.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin tugged at Kagome's kimono sleeve once she had changed.

"Yes Rin?" Kagome said sleepily.

"Kagome-chan told Rin that Kagome-chan would tell Rin what a miko was!"

'_Great…how do I explain to a seven year old girl that I have the power to purify youkai into next week…_'

"Do you know what a priestess is Rin?"

"Yeah…there was a lady in Rin's old home and she could do stuff no one else could." Rin's eyes grew wide. "Can Kagome-chan make funny lights?"

Kagome stared at her blankly before she realised Rin was talking about her miko powers. She nodded, remembering how soft pink light gathered around anything she was using her powers on.

"Sort of Rin, yes. Um…a miko is someone who can heal and fight with her powers."

"Could Rin be a miko?"

Kagome studied her, but before she could say anything, Jaken came in. This wasn't the first time Kagome had seen him, and she had decided a long time ago that she really didn't like him.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru wishes that Rin eats breakfast. And he also wishes to see you in his study afterwards." '_Stupid miko. Why must Sesshoumaru-sama insist on bringing human females home?_'

Kagome nodded and took Rin down to the dining room. When they were done, Kagome took Rin back up to her room and told her to wait.

"How long will Kagome-chan take?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can Rin. I'm only down the hall." Kagome closed the door behind her and walked up to the double doors of Sesshoumaru's study. Pausing, she steadied herself before knocking softly.

She heard the murmur of voices, and then Jaken opened the door before scurrying down in the direction of the dining room. She entered and Sesshoumaru turned from the window to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You have something you wish to ask me?" he said.

Kagome froze. '_Is he referring to Rin's education or me going home…wait…how does he know…_'

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly, although he didn't let it show. "I asked you a question miko."

"H-hai…I was wondering if you could allow me to go home for a couple of days so that I may collect some things…"

"Things?"

"Um…some books…I was thinking maybe I could tutor Rin…and on the way I'd need to find my backpack…'

"Hmm. Tutoring Rin…that would be acceptable…" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "But where is this…'backpack'?"

"That would probably be with…Inuyasha…"

"No." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"But without my pack I can't bring the books to Rin! And she needs education. I understand that you are busy, but-"

"Enough." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I will accompany you."

"Whoa, whoa. You can't come home with me!"

"Why not?"

"Because…look how about you come with me to get the backpack, and I'll go home alone."

"…I will accompany you to retrieve this object and I shall wait on the outskirts of your village." Sesshoumaru said in a tone that said he would not do anything else.

Kagome threw up her hands. "Fine. Whatever. When do we leave?"

"Now."

"But Rin-" 

"Jaken will keep Rin busy."

Kagome kept her face impassive, although all she wanted to do was glare at him. She turned and walked out, going to Rin's room.

"Rin." 

"Kagome-chan." Rin hugged the older girl around the waist.

"Yes. Hi Rin. Um…Sesshoumaru-sama and I need to go somewhere for a while."

"What? Where?" Rin's face fell.

"I need to go home for a day or two. Don't worry, I promise I'll come back." Seeing doubt cross Rin's face, she added, "I'm bringing you back some things."

Rin gave Kagome a toothy grin and released her.

"Don't be too hard on Jaken." Kagome patted Rin's hair. "Sesshoumaru-sama needs him around." 

Rin grinned evilly. "Ok Kagome-chan."

Kagome opened the door only to find Sesshoumaru standing right outside. She jumped.

"…" he quirked an eyebrow at her before turning and walking swiftly down the hall.

'_Stupid youkai…_' Kagome shook her head before running after him. Rin watched them go before heading down to the gardens. On the way, she'd find Jaken.

Rin giggled. '_And Jaken-sama looks so good with white flowers_'

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been walking for around 3 hours now. Kagome was feeling pretty shit, but decided not to say anything, lest she anger the inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru was wondering when she was going to start her complaining, but was surprised when she just kept silent, staring at the scenery, deep in thought.

'_I wonder what will happen when I see them…they're not going to just let me take the backpack and go…_'

"Um…Sesshoumaru-sama?"

'_Here we go…_' "Yes?" he didn't even look at her.

"When we get near them, I think it will be best if I get my pack at night time. That way there's less chance of a conflict."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "Very well…we will most likely find them in the very early morning anyway."

"Huh?"

"They will be looking for you, yes?"

"I don't know…maybe Sango and Shippo…and Miroku…"

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly when she left out Inuyasha's name. For what seemed like the hundredth time, he wondered why she was suddenly vague when it came to Inuyasha.

'_Kami only knows, she was always so noisy before_.'

* * *

"Inuyasha."

"What!?"

"I think we should stop now."

"Again?"

"Inuyasha, we've been walking for more than 4 hours, for Kami's sake, use your brain. What chances do we have against a demon if we're tired?"

"Feh." Inuyasha leapt up a tree and glared at Miroku.

Miroku sighed. "Yes, yes, always the humans' fault."

Sango and Shippo sat down, giving their aching feet a rest [well really only Sango, Shippo had the luxury of switching from Miroku's shoulder to Sango's shoulder to the back of Kirara]. Kirara retransformed and sat at Sango's feet, panting slightly.

"How close are we?" Sango looked up at the hanyou.

"Less than 2 days more and we should be there." he said without looking down. Sango glanced at Miroku, who shrugged and petted Kirara absentmindedly.

Sango stared up at the deep blue sky. Tears started gathering in her eyes; Kagome was like a sister to her and she missed her greatly.

Inuyasha could smell Sango's tears, which were soon joined by Shippo's. He bit his lip, commanding himself not to start crying too.

Miroku looked up at Sango when he heard a sniffle. He hated what he saw.

'_Kami, she's crying…I hate it when she cries…_'

Hesitantly, Miroku stood up and pulled Sango into a hug. He felt Sango tense up a bit, but when he kept his hands in an appropriate place for more than 2 minutes she sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"She could be dead." Sango whispered. Shippo sat up and stared at her with wide eyes. Sango looked at him. "I'm sorry Shippo…but this is Sesshoumaru…"

"I know…but…oka is strong…"

It took a minute for Miroku and Sango to register what Shippo had said. They stared at him pointedly, Sango still in Miroku's arms. When Shippo gave them an equally meaningful look, Sango blushed and pushed Miroku away.

"Well…" Shippo began, toeing the ground in a shy way, "She was really nice to me, and saved my life and keeps Inuyasha from hurting me too much and…"

"And she's like your mother…and my sister…heck, even Miroku's sister." Sango gave Shippo a small smile.

Miroku patter Shippo on the shoulder. "And we are going to find her. If Sesshoumaru hasn't been troubled by Kagome, I think he has the wrong girl."

* * *

As night fell, Sesshoumaru told Kagome he could smell his brother. Kagome hadn't needed him to tell her that; she could sense the entire group nearby.

She shrugged and kept walking quietly. After about 15 minutes she peered through some bushes and saw Shippo with her pillowcase next to her backpack about 1 metre away. She held her breath. Sango and Miroku were further away, and she couldn't see Inuyasha, although she could sense him a good distance away from where she was.

She turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"If Shippo wakes up, may we take him?" Kagome whispered.

"…"

"He won't be any trouble. And he's Rin's age." Kagome pointed out.

"Do not bother. Just take him, whether he wakes or not. I have no time for this, you still have to go to your village."

'_Village. Yeah. Sure._' In different circumstances Kagome would have been amused. '_Wait till he sees me go down the well…_'

"Yeah ok." She tiptoed out, trying not to make noise. She grabbed her pack and hurriedly scribbled down a note for Sango. Then, she scooped up the kitsune.

Shippo's eyes flew open and Kagome clapped a hand to his mouth. Making obvious gestures that he was to keep quiet she snuck back to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru eyed the fox with a raised eyebrow and simply gestured that she was to lead the way from there.

Kagome rolled her eyes and headed into the direction that Inuyasha and the others had just come from - to Inuyasha's forest.

Sesshoumaru followed behind Kagome, noting that her hand was still over the kitsune's mouth and that he was extremely scared. Shippo huddled closer to Kagome and shivered.

After they were a good distance away [say, about a kilometre] Kagome removed her hand and set the kitsune down, only to be almost knocked over as he gave her a huge hug.

"Oka!" he grinned at her. Kagome stared at him.

"Eh?…Oh!" Kagome realised what he'd meant. Although she'd never really thought about it, it now occurred to her that technically she was his surrogate mother. And for the first time in 3 days, Kagome smiled. It was tiny, it was fleeting, but it was a smile.

Shippo seemed to understand why she wasn't as cheerful as usual. Then he looked over Kagome's shoulder towards Sesshoumaru. Kagome followed his line of vision.

"It's ok Shippo…" '_I think…_'

Sesshoumaru was frowning slightly. '_Oka? She's too young to have a child…and he's a kitsune…_'

This time, Kagome seemed to read his mind. "He's not really mine. You might say I adopted him - kind of like you and Rin."

"Rin?" Shippo brightened slightly. He had seen the girl a few times with Sesshoumaru and she had waved at him a few times.

"Yes. You know her don't you?"

Shippo nodded. "Do I get to play with her?"

"Sure thing Shippo. After I go home to get some stuff."

"Chocolate?" Shippo looked up at her hopefully.

"Of course…now how long did it take you to get from the well to here?"

"A couple of days I think."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "That will take too long. You will direct me to this village of yours and we will get there my way."

"Um…okay…it's about 20 miles in that direction, right Shippo?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Yeah…now which way's your-yah!" Kagome was taken by surprise when Sesshoumaru pulled her up onto a cloud that had suddenly materialised.

"Whoa…wait, wait, waiiiit!" Kagome shut her eyes and ignored Shippo's slight noises of excitement and awe. She clung to her backpack, which she hoped Sesshoumaru was hanging onto.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again - when Shippo tugged at her arm - they were almost directly above the Bone Eater's well.

"Hey, can we land here?" she called out.

Sesshoumaru was mildly confused, but decided he'd better land anyway. After her last scream, he didn't want anymore shouting.

Kagome hoisted her pack onto her back and started moving towards the well. Shippo perched on the side and waved at her. She put her hands on the lip and was about to jump when a hand caught hers.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Get Shippo to explain." she said, and jumped.

Sesshoumaru made a grab at her and a flash of blue light issued from the well. When he looked down, there was no sign of her.

He glared at Shippo, who shrunk back.

"Explain this."

"Um…Kagome lives 500 years in the future and that's how she gets home." Shippo said, moving back a little.

"Excuse me? Five hundred years into the future?"

"Yeah…that's a kind of portal I think."

"Interesting…" '_Miko, you have some explaining to do._'

* * *

Kagome sighed with relief as she climbed out of the well. It was about 8:00, and as she walked through the back door, she could smell something nice.

"I'm home!" Kagome called.

"Hi honey!" Kagome's mum came in. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome winced. "We had a fight mum."

"Honestly, you're 16! Can't you solve these things?" Kagome knew she was kidding.

"Yeah well, I'm actually with Sesshoumaru now."

"What? His brother? I thought you said he was a heartless monster?"

"He is. But I take care of his ward, Rin."

"Well just take care of yourself please. Do you need help with anything?"

"Not right now. But I don't think school is an option anymore…"

Kagome's mum sighed. "Kagome…well…you are in year 10 now, so it's ok. Please be careful."

Kagome hugged her. "I will."

Kagome ran up to her room and grabbed all the school things she could fit into her backpack. She also packed some ramen, just in case, chocolate for Shippo, and some nice hairclips for Rin.

She was about to go when her mum called out to her. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I can't mum!" Kagome called back, although she knew she'd regret it later.

"Well just take this then." her mother handed her some rice balls.

"Thanks mum. I love you."

"I love you too. Remember, you can always come back!"

"Do you want some special wards?" Her grandfather appeared out of nowhere.

"Can Inuyasha come next time?" Souta came out too.

Kagome groaned. "You guys…are dysfunctional!"

Kagome hugged her mum and ran back to the shrine. She jumped through and climbed out. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, but Shippo came to greet her.

"How long did I take?" Kagome said, picking him up.

"About half an hour. Sesshoumaru…sama…is over there." Shippo gestured, and Sesshoumaru strode out of the shadows.

"You know, that's really creepy…" Kagome said. She winced when she saw that she would be riding the cloud [I don't know if it has a name…it's this…cloud…thingy…that he uses to get around…] all the way to Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Isn't there another way?" she said hopefully.

"No." Sesshoumaru said bluntly. Kagome sighed.

'_Great…_'

* * *

Sango stirred as the sun hit her eyes. "Shippo, can you get Kagome's backpack over here?….Shippo?" she sat up. She felt a piece of paper in her hand and opened it up.

* * *

Dear Sango,

I'm going to have to go with Sesshoumaru from now on - he's got me taking care of Rin, you know, that little girl we see with him? I'll take Shippo and my backpack. I'll try to visit you, I promise.

Take care, and try not to kill Miroku. You guys are like my family.

Love, Kagome.

* * *

Sango stared at the note then grinned. She shook Miroku, and, when that didn't work, she kicked him.

"Ouch!" Miroku sat up. "What was that for?"

"Shhh! Look!" Sango waved the piece of paper in front of his face. Miroku read it and shook his head, grinning too. 

"Looks like she's ok then!" Miroku said happily.

"Yeah but did you notice? No reference to Inuyasha!"

"Ooo. Revenge."

"Who cares? His fault." Sango said defensively.

"Yes yes. But what do we tell him about Shippo and the pack. I think even Inuyasha will notice."

"Tell him the truth. See how he takes it. This could be interesting…."

* * *

Kagome got off the cloud and silently cursed it. She wanted to jump around for a bit; riding the cloud wasn't the warmest thing you could do.

Shippo jumped into her arms and she walked into the castle without sparing Sesshoumaru a second glance. When she turned around, he was gone.

Kagome shrugged and took Shippo and her backpack up to her room. Rin came bounding in a few minutes later and stopped when she saw Shippo.

"Hi!" Rin said brightly.

"Hi." Shippo replied.

"Rin is Rin!"

"I am Rin," Kagome said gently.

"Huh? Oh…I am Rin." she grinned. Kagome nodded her approval.

"I'm Shippo." he smiled back.

Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared at the door.

"Miko, I need to talk to you."

Kagome nodded, again lowering her head.

"Rin. You and the kitsune may go outside."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin tugged at Shippo's sleeve. "You're in!" she giggled and ran down the hall.

"Hey! No fair!" Shippo chased after her.

Sesshoumaru swiftly walked down to his study, Kagome following a safe distance behind.

When they got inside, Sesshoumaru moved to the window to keep an eye on Rin, who was now running away from a laughing Shippo.

"I understand you brought back some educational tools for Rin." he said in a calm tone.

"Hai."

"Hmmm…seeing as how Rin will now be occupied by your charge, I think educating her…and him if you wish…will be your main duty as of now."

Kagome nodded slightly. "What do you wish for me to do while I am not teaching or playing with them?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, just walked out of the door. Kagome took this as a 'Follow me' and hurried after him.

Sesshoumaru led her past the oval area where Rin and Shippo were playing and stopped in front of a large wooden shed. He rapped sharply on the door and Asumi came out, bowing when she saw Sesshoumaru and smiling at Kagome.

Kagome nodded a greeting then looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"You will be training with me before every meal."

"Um…may I ask why?"

"It will not do for you to be unable to protect both yourself and Rin when something goes wrong. You were lucky enough the other night, but Rin's safety should not depend on luck."

'_Gee. For a minute I thought he actually cared about what happened to me_.' Kagome shrugged. "Whatever."

Kagome looked past Asumi into the room and gasped. It was like a small dojo training room [if you've seen it, think Rurouni Kenshin - The Kamiya Kasshin dojo. If you haven't, well I don't know…the room would be big enough to do all kinds of fighting things in…]

An assortment of weapons lay around the room - including bows, katanas, axes, maces,

nun-chucks and other implements.

Sesshoumaru nodded at Asumi, who went back inside.

"Pick three weapons. And that does not include the bow you already have. You will be learning other styles." he said in a bored way.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She decided she'd better choose quickly. She was drawn to the daggers and shurikens [throwing stars…I don't think I spelt that right] and selected a sharp katana with a pale blue hilt and handle.

"Asumi will teach you." Sesshoumaru started to leave, then added, "I doubt you could go up against someone more advanced.

Kagome seethed. '_Who the fuck does he think I am?_' Getting pissed, she threw a dagger towards him. He stopped, the hilt of the dagger in the door frame right next to his nose.

"Not bad aim." he commented dryly.

"What are you talking about?" she calmly walked up and yanked the dagger out viciously. "I missed."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Watch what you say miko."

"Hey you know? I have a bloody name. Use it." Sesshoumaru had already turned and was walking back to the castle.

"Bloody icicle…So…what do you want me to do?" Kagome turned to Asumi, who stared at her with a slight smile.

"Did you really miss?" she hid the smile with her hand.

"Yeah I did actually. I was aiming for a spot about 2 centimetres above where I hit." Kagome gave a tiny smile back.

Asumi shook her head, grinning. "Ok well since you've chosen two throwing weapons, let's do some target practice…then you get to go through drills with the katana." she smiled evilly.

A few miles away, a shout startled birds into flight.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha screeched. "SHE'S DONE WHAT!?"

"Honestly Inuyasha, scream a bit louder. Maybe even Kagome will hear you." Sango said.

"WELL MAYBE I WILL!" he yelled at her.

"Sorry. Still didn't hear you I don't think."

Miroku looked on amusedly.

"Calm down Inuyasha."

"I AM CALM!"

"Oh you are not. Sit down and re-read the bloody note." Sango snapped. Inuyasha was taken aback. It WAS most unlike Sango.

Inuyasha glowered at her and sat on a rock, then read the letter again. "So she's gone off with my brother now has she?"

"She hasn't 'gone off' with anyone Inuyasha." Miroku said quietly.

"She has no choice, if Sesshoumaru is making her look after his ward."

"Oh sure." Inuyasha threw up his hands. "And Miroku isn't a pervert."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Miroku and Sango yelled at him. Inuyasha fell backwards.

"IT MEANS SHE'S THERE BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO BE!" he said, regaining his breath.

"EXCUSE ME, MR.EGOTISTICAL!" Sango yelled back.

"NOW WHAT'S **THAT** SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SHALLOW ENOUGH TO THINK SHE WANTS TO SPITE YOU DOESN'T MEAN SHE IS! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS!"

"Actually, I was referring to the comment about my lecherousness earlier." Miroku stated evenly. Sango and Inuyasha did an anime fall. [Hehe, I love anime falls. They're so funny]

"MIROKU!" they yelled.

He backed away. "Sorry!"

* * *

DM: Phew! That's the longest chapter I've written so far. I'll probably beat it, but anyway. Hope you liked it. Chapter four coming up as soon as possible. Sorry it took a while. Something weird happened with fanfic. Couldn't sign in, you know? 


	4. Slingshot Fun

DM: Wow, I'm doing better in this story than any of my other fics. I mean, usually it takes me weeks to figure out what I'm going to do for the other chapters.

Inuyasha: Yeah. I wonder why?

DM: It's because it's somehow easier to write Sess/Kag fics than it is to write you and Kagome fics.

Inuyasha: Excuse me!?

DM: I don't know why. I think it's because it's so cliché for you to end up with her.

Inuyasha: Yeah well…it's also cliché for me to end up with Kikyo if I don't end up with Kagome.

DM: What did you want me to do? Do a Inu/Sango fic like we've seen before? And then leave Miroku with Koharu?

Inuyasha: Um…

Sango: Say no.

Koharu: Hey...

Miroku: Why, I didn't know you cared!

Sango: I don't. I just find it easier to beat you up rather than Inuyasha.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Koharu and DM: '

Kagome: You guys are mental.

Sesshoumaru: Oh, THEY'RE mental? And I suppose you're not?

Kagome: Of course I'm not. I'm insane. Big difference.

DM: Hey, don't lower me to the standards of mental and insane. I'm a mentally insane PSYCHO.

Sesshoumaru: Will someone please get me out of here?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing to do with the original Inuyasha, except manga and posters and stuff. I think if I owned them, the characters would go crazy after a while, and you'd see Naraku in a tutu doing the waltz with Kagura or Inuyasha or something.

Naraku, Kagura and Inuyasha: HEY!

DM: I'm so precious.

* * *

Previously; As Night Falls: Gone

"IT MEANS SHE'S THERE BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO BE!" he said, regaining his breath.

"EXCUSE ME, MR.EGOTISTICAL!" Sango yelled back.

"NOW WHAT'S **THAT** SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SHALLOW ENOUGH TO THINK SHE WANTS TO SPITE YOU DOESN'T MEAN SHE IS! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS!"

"Actually, I was referring to the comment about my lecherousness earlier." Miroku stated evenly. Sango and Inuyasha did an anime fall. Hehe, I love anime falls. They're so funny

"MIROKU!" they yelled.

He backed away. "Sorry!"

As Night Falls: Slingshot Fun

Kagome rotated her arm. Not that she could feel it anyway, so it hardly mattered what she did with it. She was in her room, trying to make her arm respond - Asumi had made her go through countless attack and block drills.

She sighed and glanced at the books she had miraculously unpacked. Rin and Shippo came bounding in moments later, and she shut the door behind them resignedly.

"Ok Rin…and Shippo…" she began. "Hey! Are you two listening to me?"

Rin and Shippo stopped bouncing on her bed and sat on the edge.

"Better. Now Sesshoumaru-sama told me that I'll be your teacher for…an indefinite period of time."

"Kagome-chan, what's 'in..inde…indefinite'?"

"Um…it means unclear. It means that I don't know how long I'll be teaching you stuff."

"So what are we doing first?" Shippo said curiously.

"I guess I have to teach you guys how to read and write first. So…grab a piece of paper and one of those." Kagome nodded towards a pile of pencils. "And let's get started…"

* * *

Two hours later, Rin and Shippo were showing signs of extreme boredom, and Kagome decided to call it quits.

"Ok I think that's enough for today." she told them.

"Yay!" they chorused.

"So what do you want to do?" Kagome said warily.

"Play games!" Shippo said happily.

"Yeah, let's go find Jaken-sama!" Rin jumped up and down.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Kagome rummaged through her bag. "I know these are really old, but I found them in a gift shop some time ago." she held out three slingshots. I love those things.

"What are they?" Rin took one.

"Slingshots." Kagome replied. "I'll teach you how to use them first…and then we can play with Jaken."

After they had gotten the hang of it (and after the floor of Kagome's room was littered with paper wads and pencils) they went in search of Jaken.

"Kagome-chan! Shippo-kun!" Rin called softly. "Over here!" she pointed at the toad, who was busy collecting plants outside.

"His back is to us. Perfect!" Kagome giggled. "Ok. Now. No rocks. Just soft stuff. We don't want to kill him…yet…" she added in an undertone.

Rin grabbed a piece of paper she had slipped into her yukata. Tearing it up as quietly as possible, she, Shippo and Kagome loaded their weapons, snuck around Jaken and began their bombardment.

"AWK!" Jaken ducked as balls of paper began flying at him from three different directions. Soon after the paper ran out, he found dirt clods were suddenly very attracted to him.

He ran into the castle. "My Lord! Your faithful servant is being attacked by mysterious forces!"

Sesshoumaru came out of his study to see what Jaken was rambling on about. He had not left the room since 4 hours ago, when he had witnessed the miko display interesting courage.

* * *

#Flashback#

Sesshoumaru calmly stopped when the dagger hit dangerously close to his face.

'Stupid wench, trying to scare me like that.'

"Not bad aim." he commented dryly.

"What are you talking about?" she calmly walked up and yanked the dagger out viciously. "I missed."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Watch what you say miko."

"Hey you know? I have a bloody name. Use it." Sesshoumaru had already turned and was walking back to the castle.

He had heard her, but chose not to reply. To think that the miko would dare challenge him like that was absurd.

'_She wouldn't last 2 minutes against me…_'

'**_Then why are you training her, and why are you slightly impressed_**.'

'_I'm training her for Rin's sake, and for Kami's sake, I am not easily impressed, especially by such a tiny display of talent_'

'**_Yeah sure. And Inuyasha's your gay lover…_**'

'_Hey, who the hell do you think you are?_'

'**_You, you idiot_**.'

'_Don't call me an idiot. You're just calling yourself an idiot.'_

'**_Yes, but that's still calling you an idiot, because I'm you_**.'

Sesshoumaru slammed his hand onto the table. He hated arguing with himself so do I…I always lose…, especially over something as trivial as the matter at hand.

He sat down and tried to occupy his mind with something else. But no matter what he did, that damn miko kept invading his thoughts.

"Hey you know? I have a bloody name. Use it." Kagome's voice echoed through his mind.

What WAS her name?…Sesshoumaru was sure he had heard Inuyasha, the kitsune, the taijiya and the monk use it before, as well as Rin.

'_Kagome…her name is Kagome_.' he thought. Was THAT what was bothering him?

He tried again. No, she was still there, fresh in her memory. The fleeting smile he had given her adopted son was pictured clearly in her mind. It had been the first time he had seen her smile…what did she look like when she was REALLY smiling…

'_NO! I don't care…_'

'**_Yes you do_**.'

'_Not you again. Go away. I need to concentrate on the issue of the alliance with the Lord and Lady of the Eastern lands. I have the alliance of the Southern and Northern lands, as well as several wolf tribes in the Western lands…_'

'**_You're not doing very well at trying to keep yourself from thinking of her, are you?_**'

'_I have no idea what you're talking about._'

Sesshoumaru's inner argument was interrupted, thankfully, and not so thankfully, by Jaken screaming something about being attacked.

#End Flashback#

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked out of the room, while Jaken followed him.

"What is it Jaken?" he said in a no-nonsense tone.

"M'lord, I was collecting some herbal plants outside when all of a sudden white things came flying at me, followed by clods of dirt! Now I really-"

Sesshoumaru frowned and held up a hand. Jaken fell silent. Sesshoumaru started walking down to the gardens.

His ears had just picked up the sound of laughter, and he had a funny feeling he knew who it was. Trouble was, should he be pissed or amused? Whichever it was, he somehow felt as thought this was going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a tree, sulking, while Miroku and Sango talked quietly, out of hearing distance of the hanyou.

"So what should we do now?" Miroku asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think there's much point in going over to his castle now that we know she's safe?"

"How do we really know she's safe?" Miroku looked anxious.

"Well Shippo would have put up a fight. And even if he hadn't, we would have heard something. Plus why else would her pack be gone..and like I said, Shippo would have panicked if it hadn't been Kagome."

"True. But I was also referring to Mr. Moody."

"Oh, you mean, what should we do now that he knows Kagome's off with his brother?"

"Yeah, basically."

"I think we'd better stay with him. You never know what he might end up doing…"

"Yeah. He'll probably do something so blatantly stupid it'll get all of us in trouble."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

Kagome, Shippo and Rin were so busy pissing themselves laughing, ok well mostly Rin and Shippo, since Kagome's all depressed and everything, and who wouldn't, when the humour is based around Jaken's demise? that none of them noticed Sesshoumaru come up to them.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. Kagome and Shippo froze. Rin turned around and greeted him with a sweet smile. He inclined his head and she ran to hug him.

"Rin. Go up to your room please. You." he nodded at Shippo. "Go with her."

Shippo nodded quickly.

"Race you!" he yelled, and took off.

"Hey!" Rin chased after him.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru quizzically, feeling a bit nervous. She stood and brushed herself off. Picking a leaf off her sleeve, she turned back to him.

"What happened?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"Oh, nothing. I was just playing with Rin and Shippo." Kagome replied, just as casually.

"Yes, I can see that," he said, "but why is it that your…playing…made Jaken disturb me in the middle of important business?"

'**_Important business?_**'

'_Shut up._'

'**_Oh right. She's that important to you? That you'd get angry at her for interrupting you thinking about her? Harsh_**.'

'_I said, SHUT UP_.'

'…**_touchy, aren't we_**…'

"Oh. Um…"

Sesshoumaru could feel she was a bit uncomfortable. She held out some kind of wooden device.

"We were using these against Jaken. I'm sorry we disturbed your work…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And what does this device do?"

"Um." Kagome grabbed a small rock and launched it into the bushes behind her.

"So you were pelting Jaken with rocks."

"Oh no!" Kagome said quickly. "Paper and dirt. Not rocks."

"Hmm." he turned. "Pity…"

'_Huh?_' Kagome caught up with him and trailed behind, slightly to his right.

"How did you find your training this morning?" the question was out of his mouth before he could even think about it properly. '_Why did I just say that…as if I care_.'

"Huh? Oh right, training." Kagome had obviously been off in her own little world. "It was good, I guess. My arm felt dead for a while." she added. '_Shit that sounded lame…wait why is he asking. Oh well…_'

Sesshoumaru looked at her questioningly.

"Katana drills." she replied.

"What sort of training have you undergone before?"

"Eh? Oh um, mostly stuff to do with healing and channelling powers. But it helps if I'm conscious to heal of course." she said, referring to the other night when she saved Rin.

A silence descended on the two of them.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru began, as they walked down the hallway where Kagome's room was.

Kagome sighed inwardly. '_Great. So either I've been kidnapped by a guy who doesn't even know my name, or is too proud to use it…three days, and the guy can't say Kagome?_'

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Where exactly do you live?" he had been meaning to ask her that last night, but somehow hadn't had the chance to.

"Um. Here really. Only 500 years into the future and it's called Tokyo…"

"Tokyo…" Sesshoumaru tested the word. "And how and why do you live 500 years into the future.

Kagome stopped, her breath catching in her throat as she remembered why she was here. '_Because I'm some dead woman's replacement…_'

"Because…" she began. Sesshoumaru saw her stiffen and felt her sadness. For some reason he felt a twinge of regret.

"Because I…because I'm the replacement for someone!" she ran into her room and slammed the door.. Shippo and Rin came out and stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's wrong with Kagome-chan?"

'_I have no fucking clue…oh wait…yes I do…_'

'**_Yeah, you_**.'

'_NO! Inuyasha. And that Kikyo person, the dead miko. They must have something to do with this._'

'**_You just had to bring it up though._**'

"I don't know Rin…" Sesshoumaru cut himself off.

Rin walked to the door and tapped on it.

Kagome was about to say something rather rude, but changed her mind. "What…" she said dully.

"Can R-..I come in?"

Sesshoumaru was inwardly impressed by the progress Rin had already made. although I much prefer her cute way of speaking.

"Whatever. Do whatever you want Rin. Play with Shippo. Pick flowers. Kill Jaken if you want to."

Sesshoumaru bit his lip to keep himself from smiling slightly, while Shippo poked Rin and nodded vigorously. She giggled and pushed open the door, running straight into Kagome's outstretched arms. Shippo bounded into the room and Sesshoumaru decided to follow a little more decorously.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, smiling very faintly. Sesshoumaru caught himself wondering what her real smile looked like again and kicked himself metaphorically, not literally.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru and ducked her head. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama…I will explain…if you want me to…"

Part of Sesshoumaru was curious, yet part of him didn't really want to hear what was causing her grief. '_Now where did that come from…_'

'**_Probably your heart…_**'

'_My heart? I thought I got rid of that thing centuries ago, what are you talking about?_'

'**_Just listen to her, smart ass…_**'

Kagome sat down on the bed next to Rin and Shippo. She took a deep breath and told him about how she had been taken down the well by a centipede demon, how she had met and revived Inuyasha then shattered the Shikon Jewel.

"Yeah then I pulled out the Tetsusaiga…and um…met you…" she added quietly. She continued, brushing on the details of Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Naraku and his detachments. She added Inuyasha's romance with Kikyo and stopped, livid.

"That baka went off with her after promising…"

"Yes?"

Kagome glared off to the side.

* * *

#Flashback#

"Shit, Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha ran to her after they had defeated a mantis demon. Her arm was bleeding.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." she grit her teeth.

"Bastard…"

"Huh?"

"I swear Kagome, I'm going to make sure no one hurts you in any way ever again."

this isn't the demon in chapter one by the way. It's just some random demon that they killed earlier that I put in because it makes more sense this way

#End Flashback#

* * *

Kagome shook slightly with contained fury and bitterness, demonstrating control Sesshoumaru often practiced. Now if it were me, for example, I'd be swearing quite a bit, but anyway…

Sesshoumaru growled slightly, and Kagome, Rin and Shippo looked at him enquiringly.

"Bloody baka." he muttered. Only Kagome heard, and it confused her.

"Huh?" she blinked at him. He shook his head and retreated to his study.

"Weird son of a…" Kagome caught himself. "So what do you two want to do?"

* * *

Jaken's POV

After being attacked by Rin, Shippo and Kagome, and after he had followed Sesshoumaru to find that it had been the two humans and kitsune child, Jaken went down to his room. He was pretty sure none of them had noticed him while Sesshoumaru was addressing them.

'_Stupid humans. I can't live like this anymore. First Sesshoumaru-sama takes the ningen girl and **I** end up taking care of her_.'

Jaken winced, remembering how, when Sesshoumaru had gone with Kagome to her 'village', Rin had found him and forced him to wear white daisy crowns.

He cringed again.

He still smelt slightly of flowers…

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced backwards in forwards in the now dark study room.

'_First in the morning, then when Jaken came running in, just then and now!? Why is that stupid woman always in my mind?_'

'**_Gee…I wonder…I mean, you always noticed her first whenever you encountered Inuyasha. You just never admitted it…_**'

'_And I am still denying it now._'

'**_Go ahead and deny. We both know the truth._**'

'_And the truth is that you're wrong._'

'**_Whatever you say. By the way, you know, if you keep pacing like this, I think you're going to wear a nice new rut in the floor._**'

Sesshoumaru gave up. He walked down the corridor, and passed Kagome's room, from which Rin and Shippo's laughter could be heard.

"Ack!" Sesshoumaru heard a thud and Kagome suddenly giggled.

He pushed open the door, almost against his own free will and found Kagome blindfolded, while Rin and Shippo were trying to avoid her.

"Got you Shippo!" she grabbed the kitsune.

"Aww!"

She slipped off the cloth and blinked in surprise when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway.

"Eto, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin went over to him. "What's wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Nothing Rin. I just wondered what all the noise was about."

"Oh, gomen Sesshoumaru-sama, did we disturb you again?" Kagome said worriedly.

"Not this time. I was just passing by."

Kagome nodded and then looked at something around her wrist. "Oh! It's getting late. We should go have a bath. Just in here guys, no need to go all the way down to the bath house. Um…Shippo maybe you should go alone."

"Why?" Shippo was confused.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." Kagome said, hesitating.

Sesshoumaru was slightly amused by Kagome's reluctance to go into why it was inappropriate for Shippo to bathe with Rin, although they were young, so it was really a matter of moral. It's been a year, so Rin's 8 and Shippo's 11

"Ok oka…" Shippo shrugged and dug around until he found a bar of milk chocolate. Rin stared at it.

"What's that?"

"It's called chocolate. Want some, it's really nice."

Kagome sighed and went to prepare the bath. She had also brought along some soap and shampoo. Just in case, she had also brought along toothpaste and some spare toothbrushes. I doubt they had this stuff in the Feudal Era. Please correct me if I'm wrong…

"Yum!" she heard Rin explan. "Sesshoumaru-sama, try some...oh, please?"

"Rin, brush your teeth after that!" she called out. '_I wonder if Sesshoumaru will actually eat some..._'

Walking out, she found Sesshoumaru delicately taking a bite out of a bar. She bit her lip, but a slight chuckle came up.

"What?" Rin stared at her. "Brush my teeth?"

"Ok, Shippo, teach her please."

Shippo took Rin for a lesson in dental hygiene while Kagome explained the process to Sesshoumaru, who had looked just as confused as Rin had.

'_Well, she at least has hygiene ethics…unlike most humans I've encountered…_'

"I see…"

"I brought some spare toothbrushes along." she hinted.

Anyway, let's skip over the details of brushing your teeth. I somehow doubt that you'll be interested in that sort of thing.

After Rin and Kagome had bathed, Shippo went in. Kagome was surprised to see that Sesshoumaru had stayed to talk with Shippo. More surprising was the fact that Shippo wasn't really that scared of him anymore. Probably thanks to Rin

"Time for bed Rin." Kagome started towards the door, then turned back around when Rin didn't move.

Rin looked up at her pleadingly.

"Rin…"

Rin pouted.

Kagome sighed. "Ok Rin." she replied to Rin's unspoken question.

Rin hugged Kagome around the waist and scrambled into her bed. Shippo climbed in soon afterwards, and Sesshoumaru stood, having been sitting on the end of the bed.

"Uh…Goodnight Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said uncertainly.

"Yeah, goodnight Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin and Shippo chorused.

"Goodnight…" Sesshoumaru replied after a few moments. He walked down to his room and Kagome shut the door behind him.

"Ok you two. Sleep. No talking."

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes Rin."

"Is saying goodnight talking?"

"Argh!"

* * *

Review Replies:

**Nikki:** You know, that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me.

**The Shadow Of Kagome:** Glad you like it

**Sesshomaru13:** Wow you reviewed again! Thanks, and I'll keep it going. You can never tell with writer's block.

**AngelOfHell:** Of course they will

**FanFic-Faerie-Rikku91**: Thank you, I will.

**Krysta**: I will!

* * *

DM: Oki doki then. That's the 4th chapter up, hope you enjoyed it!


	5. A Glimmer Of Mirth

DM: And welcome back to yet another fascinating odd instalment of 'As Night Falls'

Inuyasha: What the?

DM: I am warning you, I've been listening to Tripod. [a lot of you wouldn't know them.]

Kagome: Tripod? Who are they?

DM: #to the tune of 'Waltzing Matilda'# "Strange dimensional vortex man, strange dimensional vortex man, ripping the fabric of time and space. If you think that this song is culturally insignificant…this dude defied physics in your face!"

Kagome: Oh them!

DM: Yeah. I just hope they don't influence this chapter…cause...yeah...then this chapter will be rather weird...

Sesshoumaru: Better not…

DM: What if I put the Banana Rap in it!

Sesshoumaru: What's that…wait do I want to know...

DM: #rapping#

****

B1 and B2, they're kicking the jams, they're kicking the jams, they're kicking the jams in their jammies.

B1 and B2, they're kicking the jams, they're kicking the jams, they're kicking the jams.

Alone in the basement of the ABC, B1 and B2 but no B3.

'Cause they're just hurting themselves, they're heads on the shelf.

The kids won't stay 'cause all the suckers won't play.

'Cause there's too many characters, too many characters.

Sesshoumaru: Right that's it. Stop. I can't take this anymore. Please, someone, gag her.

DM: XD. Skip this if you wish.

****

Yon: (imitating Shaggy) Woh, woh, woh... woh... Here come the bananas...

Gatesy and Scod: Pass the buck.

Yon: Here come the bananas...

Gatesy and Scod: Pass the buck.

Yon: Excuse me, Mr Officer...

Gatesy and Scod: Pass the buck.

Yon: Still comin' down the stairs...

Gatesy and Scod: Pass the buck.

Yon: Woh... oh, we multiply, And we don't ask why. Then they realise, Cha-cha-cha-chang!

Gatesy: Cha-cha-cha-chang... What the frig does that mean, anyway?

[Yon, Gatesy and Scod are the singers in Tripod]

Kagome: Please. Don't. 

DM: Nah, don't worry. I promise to keep it as normal as possible.

Sango: It's not normal anyway. Don't bother.

Miroku: Yeah. I think if you try to make it normal, it will just become even weirder than it already is...

DM: Hey!

* * *

****

DISCLAIMER: I get tired of saying it, but you know…

Sesshoumaru: You still haven't said it…

Silence…

DM: Ok, ok. I don't own you guys. There.

Inuyasha: Thank the lord.

* * *

****

Warning: This chapter contains some Miroku/Sango details. Don't worry, it's not graphic or anything. It's just I didn't really mention the pairings before.

Kagome: And the pairings are?

DM: You and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha/??? and Miroku/Sango

Kagome: I see...

Inuyasha: Hey wait why am I paired with...question marks?

DM: Oh please. You're too good for Kikyo. You'll see!

Inuyasha: Wonderful...

* * *

Previously; As Night Falls: Slingshot Fun

"Goodnight…" Sesshoumaru replied after a few moments. He walked down to his room and Kagome shut the door behind him.

"Ok you two. Sleep. No talking."

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes Rin."

"Is saying goodnight talking?"

"Argh!"

* * *

As Night Falls: A Glimmer Of Mirth.

Sesshoumaru rolled over, trying to get some sleep. The sound of Kagome's laughter…or almost laughter…was still playing over and over again in his mind.

'_Why am I thinking about that?_'

'**_Do you want me to tell yo-_**'

'_NO._'

'**_Jeez. Look who's touchy as ever._**'

Sesshoumaru sighed.

'_Why can I never win against myself?_'

'**_Beats me, you stubborn lunatic._**'

'_ARGH_'

Inuyasha glared at Sango and Miroku from his branch.

"What?" Sango glared back.

"I'm going to kill him."

"What for? Thought Kikyo was good enough for you?" Sango replied icily.

Inuyasha growled. "I never said that I didn't love Kagome…"

"Yeah sure. Say what you want. We all know you love a dead woman whose main goal is to drag you down to hell with her."

Inuyasha leapt down. "What was that?"

"You want me to repeat that?"

"I dare you to."

"I said." Sango said loudly. "That we all know you love a dead-"

"Guys…" Miroku cut Sango off.

"What!?" Sango and Inuyasha rounded on him.

Miroku winced under their glare. "It's just, if the both of you are so desperate to see her again, why don't we just go to Sesshoumaru like we planned before?"

Sango stared at him.

"Yes, I know we were talking about this earlier Sango, but both you and Inuyasha seem to keep going."

"Well. I just want to make sure…" Sango looked downwards.

"I know." Miroku said calmly.

"And I just want to kill him."

"Inuyasha!" Sango glared at him. "Is that all you care about? Revenge? You don't even want to see if Kagome's alright?"

"Of course I want to see she's alright! And I'll do that by killing him." Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"You're such a…a…I can't think of anything rude enough to say!" Sango stormed off.

"I don't think she knows anything ruder than 'hentai'…and she only says it because of me…" Miroku said thoughtfully.

"I heard that you asshole!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha took a look at Miroku's facial expression and cracked up.

"Don't worry Miroku. I think she likes you…"

"Really? I hope so…we could have really good kids."

Inuyasha doubled over, laughing even harder.

Sango then chose that moment to reappear. [There's a scene in the manga or anime where she was 'in flames' because she was really pissed off at Miroku? That's happening now.]

Inuyasha gulped and smiled at her nervously. "Heyyy Sango!…"

"Well…I've never seen her this pissed off." Miroku muttered to Inuyasha, backing away slightly.

"I have. It was when you were off with Koharu."

Sango blushed and turned around, mumbling incoherently.

"What?" Miroku was bewildered.

"Yeah. She got jealous I think."

#SLAP# Sango dragged Inuyasha to the base of a tree. [Heehee, anime spiral-eyes.]

Miroku grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. She yanked it out of his grasp and refused to look at him.

"Sango…" he began.

"What."

"Were you angry at me when Koharu showed up?"

"No."

"Sango." he said again.

"Yes. My name is Sango. You've established that."

Miroku didn't say anything for a while, just stared at her back. Sango frowned and turned, and Miroku pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his.

When they finally broke apart, Sango blushed and looked away again. Miroku grinned and pulled her into another hug.

Inuyasha had recovered from Sango's beating during their kiss and stared at the two of them. Sango noticed this and pushed Miroku away, blushing even more. She walked off towards where she had left her blankets, still blushing.

Miroku looked down at Inuyasha. "You had to ruin it for me, didn't you?"

"Oh please. I just saved you a lot of pain, you know. I saw your hand moving down."

"Well…damn…it would have been worth the pain you know."

"It always is for you. Nice kiss?"

A slight tint of pink brushed over Miroku's cheeks, something that did not go unnoticed by the hanyou.

"Oh come on, the hug wasn't the only thing I was awake to witness. I think I'll be having nightmares for a quite while now…"

"So how long do you think it will take us to reach Sesshoumaru's castle?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the change of topic, but replied, "Well, since I think it's better if we rest more often…"

"Wow…why are you being so nice? Kikyo in the area? In the mood for some fun, are you?"

Inuyasha glared. "No. Look." he sighed. "Let's just say she really is fine over there, you know, with my damned brother. And I guess I hurt her feelings."

"You guess?"

"Shut up Miroku. Anyway, maybe we should give her time."

Miroku nodded. "I think something is possessing you Inuyasha, you're actually doing something rational."

Inuyasha growled.

"So how long?" Miroku grinned nervously.

"About a week, I think."

"I'll tell Sango when she wakes up."

"Why not me?"

"I think if she hears you talking like this, she may hit you just to make sure you're real and not some illusion. I'm serious, you're possessed."

"Miroku, keep talking. Go on."

"No…"

* * *

The next week proved to be one of the best weeks Kagome had had all year. Every morning, she went to train with Asumi, who was fast becoming a close friend.

Afterwards, she would go eat lunch with Rin, Shippo and occasionally Sesshoumaru, then she'd give Rin and Shippo a few lessons and eat dinner.

"Asumi." Kagome said. They were sitting in the tree Rin and Kagome had climbed before.

"Mmm?" Asumi was admiring the stars.

"How long have I been here?"

"About 10 days now."

"Hmm."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Just wondering." '_Maybe I should ask if I can go visit my friends…_'

Kagome jumped down suddenly. Asumi followed, wondering what had gotten into her.

"What's wrong?" Asumi frowned as she walked beside Kagome.

"Well, I was thinking how it would be nice if Sango and Miroku could meet you." Kagome had told Asumi about them before.

"I wouldn't mind…but what about…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama…yeah, I know."

Kagome sighed. Over the week she had gotten used to reading his expressions through his eyes. Other than that, it was like trying to read a book in the dark with your eyes closed.

"What do you know?" Sesshoumaru came out of the castle.

Kagome and Asumi jumped.

"Have I mentioned how freaky that is?" Kagome said.

"Several times. What about me?" Sesshoumaru looked at them with mild interest.

"Well. I was wondering if I could visit my friends with Asumi."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Asumi before turning back to her.

"How long?" he replied reluctantly.

Kagome blinked. '_Is he letting me go? Must be because I'm going with Asumi_.'

"Just a day or two."

"….." Sesshoumaru thought it over.

'**_If you let her go, she'll be happy_**.'

'_Why must you irk me so?_'

'**_Because it's my job as your alter ego. Face it. You are a schizophrenic. I swear, we have at least 3 different personalities._**'

'_Excuse me_'

'**_You heard me. Just let her go. She'll be going with Asumi._**'

Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly. "Very well. Just make sure you are back within two days."

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome could have hugged him. Instead, she grinned at him and raced up to her room, Asumi close behind, who was smiling at her friend's happiness.

'_Did she just? No._'

'**_Yes_**.'

'_Because of me?_'

'**_Yes._**'

'_Because of what I said?_'

'**_Yes._**'

'_Is that all you can say now?_'

'**_Yes._**'

'_Better than before…_' he thought, before heading up to his room.

Kagome packed some stuff into a smaller bag and called Shippo and Rin into her room. Sesshoumaru walked past and stopped, frowning.

"So you all ready?" Kagome was putting the hair clips she had brought back into Rin's hair.

"We?" he caused her to jump again.

"Well…aren't you coming?"

'_Huh?_' Kagome frowned.

"I was hoping Rin and Shippo could come too, so I thought you'd come too…"

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "What makes you think I have any desire to see my brother?"

Kagome froze and Sesshoumaru mentally berated himself.

"Never mind. It was a stupid thought. Come on you guys." Kagome walked out, Shippo on her shoulder, while Rin and Asumi followed, looking slightly worried.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. It seemed every time he did something that involved Kagome, he either made a mistake or ended up yelling at himself.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku stopped for a moment. Sesshoumaru's castle was in view, and soon they would see for themselves if Kagome was really alright.

Suddenly Inuyasha froze.

"What is it?" Sango looked in the direction he was.

"Shippo…Kagome…and…two others…"

Sango's face lit up and she started running. Miroku and Kirara chased after her, leaving Inuyasha no choice but to go along too.

As they neared the four of them, Shippo spoke up.

"Oka, I can smell Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha."

Asumi confirmed that she could smell someone around too.

Suddenly, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha burst out of the woods onto the path Kagome, Shippo, Asumi and Rin were walking down.

For a moment, the eight of them stared at each other, shock playing on their faces. Sango screamed and ran to hug Kagome, who returned it. Miroku joined them, keeping his hands to himself, while Shippo introduced Kirara to Rin.

"She's so soft!" Rin petted Kirara, who enjoyed the attention.

"Kagome!" Sango sobbed into her shoulder. "We were so worried!"

"Sango was so depressed." Miroku added.

Asumi hovered behind Kagome, while Inuyasha stood awkwardly to the side.

"Oh! Guys, I want you to meet Asumi. Asumi, this is Sango and Miroku…stay away from Miroku, like I said ok?"

"Hey!" Miroku glared. "I'm not going to do anything to her, I have Sango!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sango!"

Sango blushed. "Well…"

Kagome laughed and gave her another hug. "Oh yeah, and this is Rin."

Rin grinned up at everyone and Kirara was purring under her and Shippo's patting.

Just then, Kagome noticed Inuyasha. She grew silent, and he cleared his throat uneasily.

"So…" he said.

Kagome didn't reply. Shippo wisely took Rin with him to play with Kirara, and Miroku, Sango and Asumi were smart enough to make themselves scarce.

"Um…" he tried again.

"What." she replied monotonously.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Oh, so that's supposed to make it all better?"

"No! That…that doesn't even come close to how I feel right now. I'm…confused…"

"Good for you. Join the club."

"Hey listen! It's not like I purposely want to hurt you, you know!"

Kagome sighed. "I know. But…you did."

"Yeah…but…I didn't mean to…I do love you Kagome…I'm just not sure in which way…"

"Oh please. You either love me the way you did Kikyo or you don't. It's not hard to figure out."

"Yes it is!"

"Whatever Inuyasha…I just-" Kagome stopped.

"What?" he said cautiously. Then he suddenly realised Kikyo was around. Rin's scream pierced the air again, followed by Shippo's yelling.

"SHIT!" Kagome ran in their direction.

Kirara crashed through the bushes to hit a tree as Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Asumi found Kikyo holding Shippo and Rin.

She glared coldly at Kagome.

Sango rushed to Kirara and picked her up, then glared up at Kikyo.

"Bitch!" Sango yelled.

"Let them go!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo, ignoring Sango.

"Kikyo! What are you doing!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Rin clamped two hands on the hand that was around her mouth, while Shippo was struggling inside a bag.

"What does it look like Inuyasha? Getting my revenge."

"Revenge for what!?" he snapped.

"Revenge for loving HER." she spat.

"What?" he looked astonished.

"Oh please. You love ME? Yeah right."

"I do!"

"No you don't. How can you love me when you have her?"

"Because it's possible to love more than one person." Kagome replied quietly. "And he doesn't love us in the same way."

Kikyo sneered. "I haven't got the time to listen to you."

"And I haven't got the time to listen to you either." Kagome replied. A dagger shot past Kikyo's head, cutting some of her hair.

"And if you want to live…in a way…you'd better let those two go."

Kikyo's mouth parted with surprise. She narrowed her eyes, and dropped Rin, who ran and hid behind Asumi.

"Shippo." Kagome glared at her.

Kikyo smirked. "I think not. I might just-" Kikyo was cut off by another dagger. She glared at Kagome and released Shippo, who ran and hid behind Kagome.

Her parting words, as she was being lifted up by her soul-stealers, were, "Never forget Inuyasha. I will take you to hell with me. But only after I have regained all of my soul. And that will happen when I kill HER."

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were openly staring at Kagome, who was still glaring in the direction Kikyo had left. She turned to see them gaping at her, while Asumi was grinning proudly.

"What…" she sweat dropped.

"Kagome…wow…" Sango breathed.

"How?" Miroku said, recovering slightly.

"Asumi!" Kagome gestured towards the cat demon, who blushed and waved her hand.

"It was nothing…" she muttered.

"Who?" Inuyasha looked past them.

"Oh right! Asumi, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Asumi. Did she hurt you?" Kagome turned to Shippo and Rin, who shook their heads. Inuyasha nodded slightly at Asumi, who inclined her head in reply.

"I think maybe we'd better go back." Kagome smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, you never know when miss obsessive will come back." Sango shook her head.

"I can't believe she'd do that…" Inuyasha said softly.

"I can." Kagome replied flatly. "It's because she's NOT Kikyo anymore Inuyasha. The real Kikyo died a long time ago. This Kikyo is full of cold feelings. She's not YOUR Kikyo anymore…"

"Yeah…you're right…" he admitted, startling everyone except Rin and Asumi, who really didn't know what the hell they were going on about.

He sighed. "I guess I really just love her in the sense that I was close to her at one stage…"

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and gave her a hug.

"I'm still sorry." he muttered, so only she could hear. She gave him a quick smile and grabbed her bag.

"Hey, why'd you bother bringing a whole bag?" Miroku said.

"Well, we were planning on staying for a couple of days, but…"

"Yeah, Kikyo. Try to visit some other time?" Sango said hopefully.

"Of course!" Kagome gave her a hug and turned to Miroku, who grinned at her.

"Don't even think about it." she said bluntly.

"But before…"

"I was caught up in the moment. I don't trust you." Kagome took a look at Miroku's face and sighed. She warily gave him a hug too [he kept his hands to himself, don't worry] and scooped up Shippo.

Taking Rin's hand, she took a final look at her friends and smiled at Asumi.

"So, where to?" Asumi bowed jokingly.

Kagome shook her head, smiling. "Home I guess…"

'_HOME?!_'

"Well, I guess, your home. Rin's home. You know." Kagome corrected herself.

'_Your home too…_' Asumi thought.

* * *

Sesshoumaru smelt them coming and frowned. For the past long hours he had been brooding in his study. Kagome's smile had flashed in his mind every so often, and he had caught himself wondering what would have happened if he had gone alone.

'_Only because it would have been slightly amusing to see Inuyasha's reaction_.' he told himself.

Suddenly the scent of Rin, Kagome, the kitsune and the cat youkai hit his nose. He got up and peered out the window. He was surprised to see them walking towards the castle gates. He saw Kagome give a tiny smile to one of the guards, who grinned back and allowed her and the others to pass.

He sat in his study for a moment and decided to wait until they came up to the corridor. Hearing their voices he inched out of the door and regarded them curiously.

"What happened?" he said, causing everyone but Rin to jump.

"Will you please, stop doing that!" Kagome exhaled.

"What. Happened." he said pointedly.

"Kikyo." he could sense Kagome's underlying fury. "Attacked us. Grabbed Rin and Shippo."

"She was really good Sesshoumaru-sama! She threw a…um…"

"Dagger." prompted Kagome.

"Yeah, one of those. She threw a dagger and it almost hit the evil woman, and I was let go. Then Kagome-chan threw another and Shippo was let go."

"I didn't want to kill her then." Kagome explained.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru was miffed.

"Well because Inuyasha wouldn't have liked it. And because I believe in giving chances…but if she ever comes near Rin or Shippo again, I'm not going to hesitate sending her into…" Kagome cleared her throat. "Well, you know what I mean." [she was going to say, "into the deepest, darkest corner of hell - where she belongs", but you can't say that sort of thing in front of children.]

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "You should have killed her. She will try again."

"Then it's my fault!" Kagome snapped. "It's always my fault from now on, ok?"

"Don't use that tone whilst addressing me, miko."

Kagome seethed inwardly. She knew she couldn't do anything that would jeopardise her life. Not while she had all her friends now.

"I…have…a…name…" she ground out. "Use it."

She growled with frustration when he turned.

"Miko, when do you need to visit your friends and family again?" he said, startling her.

"Once a month should be fine, I guess…" she said after recovering.

"Make sure you bring more than just your daggers. And Rin stays here." after a moment of afterthought he added, "And the kitsune too." With that, he was off.

"Oh for the…" Kagome groaned. '_What did I do to deserve this?_'

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku settled for the night. Inuyasha was deep in brooding thought.

Sango sighed. "At least we know she's alright." 

"How often do you think we'll get to see her?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"Knowing Sesshoumaru, we'll be lucky if it's once every 3 months or something…"

Inuyasha huffed. "Knowing him, we'll be lucky if it's ever again."

"Inuyasha, he wouldn't have let her go this time if he had any intentions of keeping her away from us." Sango said defensively.

"Yes he would. This is my brother."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Sango sighed again.

"Nonsense." Miroku said cheerfully. "This is Kagome. If he doesn't let her, she'll pester him till he does!"

"Oh man!" Inuyasha hit his forehead [his own, not Miroku's]

"What?"

"The Shikon shards!"

Miroku and Sango groaned. What were they going to do without Kagome?

* * *

Review Replies: Do you people know how hard it is to express my gratitude with words other than thanks or thank you? I love everyone who reviews!

**Phoenix20043**: Yeah I know

**Lady Mystic Saria**: Sure will!

Inuyashafreak32: I will! Good to see someone likes Evanescence!

Shadow's death: You never know. I might.

Cherry Arrow: Thank you, and yes, it is.

Ice: Of course.

Marisha: I will so long as this brain of mine keeps operating…you never know with these rentals…

AngelOfHell: Lol, don't worry, I'm not that mean. It will all be fine.

Joe: Of course she'll die. I hate her.

Hekele Masuyo: Don't worry. I promise fluff soon!

AlixMM: Yeah I hate it when they've got the two of them already falling in love in the like, the 2nd chapter. Sesshoumaru isn't THAT easy to break.

Hikairi: You're so nice! Thank you!

* * *

DM: Ok. Now, remember people, my teachers are obsessed with stressing us out. So I really only get to work on my stories during the weekend. Be patient! I'm going as fast as I can. This is the third chapter this weekend you know.


	6. Sorry

Hey everyone, this is DM here...

Inuyasha: Obviously...

DM: AHEM...Anyway, I just want to tell you that I'm going to be on a school camp, and then I'll be busy with school projects. Therefore, I will not be able to update for the next two-three weeks...I'm sorry!!! #dodges fruit# Hey! I said I was sorry! #chases after fruit-thrower#

Inuyasha: What she really means, people, is that, she'll be away in a mental hospital for the next two-three weeks.

DM: That's not true! Anyway, I do apoligise, and shall try to work hard as soon as I get back so that you may have another chapter. And I'm warning you, things are starting to get OOC...sorry again, I'll work on that too...

d-e-m-o-n-i-c-m-i-k-o


	7. Alliance

DM: Wow, I never expected to get his many reviews for the story! Thanks so much you guys!

Inuyasha: Yeah, we didn't expect it either…

DM: What was that!?

Inuyasha: Um…nothing?

DM: #glares# Just because I went on a high while I was writing the 5th chapter. It's always MY fault! Everyone just go ahead and blame everything on DM!

Inuyasha: Ok, we will.

DM: I was being sarcastic.

Inuyasha: Oh…well…damn…

DM: #can't think of anything evil enough to say back#

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Yes, yes, you all know the drill. DM says she doesn't own Inuyasha. DM gets mad because she doesn't. Blah blah blah, so on and so forth. I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does, the rich woman. 

Kagome: Why do you refer to yourself as 'DM'

DM: Um…because my username is Demonic Miko?

Kagome: Yeah, but you have to have a real name…

DM: Mentally insane psycho.

Kagome: No, no, your OTHER real name.

DM: Um…what other name?

Kagome: Well, I suppose it's not hard to see why no one's called you anything else…

DM: ...true, but beside the point. Oh and by the way, something weird is going on with this, and I can't use the same signs as I did for the author's notes, you know, those weird parenthesis'? So I'll be using the normal ones. (blah) is now my comments. Although probably unwelcome.

Previously; As Night Falls: A Glimmer Of Mirth

"How often do you think we'll get to see her?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"Knowing Sesshoumaru, we'll be lucky if it's once every 3 months or something…"

Inuyasha huffed. "Knowing him, we'll be lucky if it's ever again."

"Inuyasha, he wouldn't have let her go this time if he had any intentions of keeping her away from us." Sango said defensively.

"Yes he would. This is my brother."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Sango sighed again.

"Nonsense." Miroku said cheerfully. "This is Kagome. If he doesn't let her, she'll pester him till he does!"

"Oh man!" Inuyasha hit his forehead (his own, not Miroku's)

"What?"

"The Shikon shards!"

Miroku and Sango groaned. What were they going to do without Kagome?

* * *

As Night Falls: Alliance

Kagome tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep. For what had to have been the 20th time in the past hour, she wondered why Sesshoumaru had told her she could see her friends and family again, although he hadn't exactly mentioned when…

'_It's not like he should care or anything…I mean, he's never shown any interest in what I care about before…or maybe it's got something to do with Rin…or maybe…or maybe…ah crap…oh well…I guess it's a benefit to me, whatever the reason. It means at least I won't be completely shut off from them…wait a minute…he didn't say when I could…oh great…it could be in a week, a month…a year…3 years…ARGH.'_

Kagome gasped suddenly. '_The Shikon Jewel! Inuyasha…would he…no…Kikyo?…no, not after that. He's forgiving towards her, but he's not THAT forgiving…is he?'_

Kagome frowned, her exhausted mind finally giving in, and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning to the sound of Rin yelling out Kagome's name. He sat up and groaned inwardly. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the next month - after all, what if the miko went back to her old annoying and loud self? 

'_Just my luck,_' he thought to himself, '_to have some kind of bad luck when it comes to other people…'_

Sesshoumaru swiftly got out of bed and walked down the hall after changing and straightening himself up. Kagome almost bumped into him on the way out of her room. She had chosen a soft pink kimono this time, delicately embroidered along the sleeves.

"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama!" she looked down. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Her apology surprised him - he had half expected her to make the mistake of yelling at him.

"Hmmm." he raised an eyebrow. "You should be more careful miko."

Rin wandered past. "Kagome-chan!" she whined. "Help!"

"Yes Rin, I'm coming!" Kagome dropped her uneasy air and started peering into rooms.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Sesshoumaru said, watching the two girls engage in this odd behaviour.

"Hmm? Oh, Shippo's hiding from us." Kagome replied.

"I see…he's over there, you know." Sesshoumaru nodded towards a cabinet. "If you used your senses, you would have found him already."

Kagome sighed. "That's not the point of the game." Sesshoumaru had already disappeared. '_Why do I bother? Most of the time I'm just talking to myself…_'

"No fair…" Shippo pouted.

"My turn!" Rin yelled. "Turn around and count to…37!"

Kagome smiled slightly at the choice in number and obeyed. Some time later, they were bored, and Kagome decided to go for a walk.

"Hey, you two. Don't misbehave, you hear me?"

"We won't!" Rin called over her shoulder as she and Shippo wandered off into a random direction.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kagome muttered. She strolled out to the gardens and lay on her back, staring up at the clouds. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

* * *

When she opened them again, it was getting dark. 

"Oh god. I must have dozed off…" she jumped up and brushed herself off, noticing a demon aura present.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she said without bothering to turn around.

'_She's getting used to this…_' he allowed himself to admit as he came out from the thick vegetation around the garden.

"You." he started walking. "Are late for dinner."

"Well so are you." she said, catching up to him.

"I don't have to eat."

"But you do, sometimes. And Rin likes that." Kagome pointed out.

"…..very well…"

Kagome was surprised that he agreed, but then again, he was softer when it came to Rin (soft enough for Sesshoumaru anyway…)

Rin came barrelling out as usual to hug both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Shippo followed soon afterwards, and was quickly scooped up by Kagome. Observing Sesshoumaru, Shippo moved to the shoulder further away from the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. Apparently even Rin couldn't banish the fox's fear of him.

'_And Kami knows what she's been telling him about me…_'

Dinner was eaten in a fairly comfortable silence, broken only when Rin and Shippo added random comments here and there. When they were done, Kagome, excused herself and went up to her room, taking Rin with her to bathe.

"Miko…" Sesshoumaru said before they excited.

'_Oh for the-_' "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"In one month. For one day only." he said firmly.

"Huh? Oh! Right. Arigatou." she smiled at him - not fully though.

He caught himself feeling a bit disappointed, and mentally shook himself. '_Not like I care. At all._'

"Hn." was all he said. (well not really 'said', but you know…)

Kagome shook her head at his vagueness and ushered Rin upstairs.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango sat around a small fire, looking devastated. Even Kirara looked a bit gloomy. 

Sango shifted around a bit, fidgeting. "So…what should we do about…the shards…" she said awkwardly - no one had wanted to mention the problem they now had.

"Well…we could always go back and-" Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha.

"And what Miroku…it's not like we can just walk up to him and say 'oh, excuse me Sesshoumaru, but we need Kagome to stay with us so we can find shards of the jewel.'…"

"Yeah. He'd come up with an excuse to kill us on the spot… 'You're trespassing', or 'you're not allowed to see her - she sees you', or 'you're with Inuyasha. Die.'" Miroku added.

"Or maybe even something as gay as, I dunno, 'Hey you, I don't like your clothing, because it clashes with your hair' This IS Sesshoumaru after all…he always was obsessed with appearance…when I say gay, I mean GAY" Inuyasha said with bitter humour.

"Hmmm. I was thinking more that his excuse was, 'No, I don't like people who are as ugly as Miroku and Inuyasha…" Sango chuckled evilly, then stopped when she saw Inuyasha give Miroku a cunning look. '_Oh shit…why is he…_'

"Well, Sango, if he's so ugly why did you-"

#WHACK#

"So, anyway." she turned her attention away from the now unconscious Inuyasha. (Poor thing, I'm beating him up so badly…)

Miroku grinned slyly.

"What?" she said nervously.

"Come to think of it Sango, why DID you-"

#WHACK#

'_Ok, I guess we'll figure it out when those two…wake up…yeah…they're asleep, I better not disturb them…_'

* * *

The next month came and went. Kagome found herself enjoying the combined company of Rin and Shippo - it was so entertaining with both of them around. Especially if Jaken was present as well. 

However, she couldn't help but look forward to the day when she could finally visit her friends. It was also the day when she had decided to put forward the question of the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome paused at the door of Sesshoumaru's study. God knew where Rin and Shippo were. Hand poised, ready to knock, she almost sighed with relief when he called her in without her having to do anything. Judging by the way her nerves had frozen her, she had been convinced she would be standing there until Sesshoumaru announced he wanted to play with Rin in the flowerbeds…

"What is it?" he said. He didn't sound irritated, but Kagome, after spending 6 weeks living with the guy, could read most of his emotions reasonably well.

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama, but I was wondering if I could get an extension on the period of time that I stay with my friends…and family…" she added.

"No." he said, without looking up.

"Please?"

He glanced at her. "You should have come to me when I was not so busy. I am currently having problems negotiating alliance with the leader of the eastern wolf-tribe. So damn stubborn…"

'_Wolf tribe? Eastern?_' Kagome's face lit up. '_Kouga! Ha! This could work out nicely._'

Sesshoumaru misinterpreted her sudden happiness. "You find it amusing that I have run into complications?"

"No! No, not at all!" Kagome hurriedly apologised. "It's just that, I think I know the leader of the wolf tribe you're talking about."

"You are acquainted with Kouga?"

"Hai!" Kagome was relieved to hear it WAS Kouga, and not some random guy I could have made up just for the sake of complications and annoyances.

Sesshoumaru looked mildly surprised. "Hmmm…very well…IF you can persuade him to form an alliance with us, I will allow you to stay for a week. No more than that."

"Arigatou!" Kagome grinned at him for the second time.

'**_So pretty when she smiles…_**'

'_Ahhh, no, not pretty._'

'**_Yes, she's pretty_**.'

'_No, she's not._'

'**_Oh please. She is too._**'

Sesshoumaru bit his tongue. Forcing himself to think about the matter at hand, he added. "Kouga will be arriving any-"

"He's here." Kagome interrupted. He glanced at her, and she covered her mouth. "Sorry!"

He sighed. "Wait here miko."

'_Oooh! Stupid baka! I HAVE A NAME. KA. GO. ME_. _How hard is that to say!? It's impossible for you to not know my name after 6 goddamn weeks!_' She mentally yelled at him.

Kouga burst through the door almost immediately.

"Kagome! Sesshoumaru told me you were here! What did he do to you? Are you alright? Where's dog-breath? Did he force you to come here? Is mutt-face dead?" Kouga said this all very fast, and his face lit up when he asked whether Inuyasha was dead or not.

Kagome decided to answer it all in one go. "He hasn't done anything to me, I'm fine, Inuyasha's somewhere to the east, I wasn't really forced, and no, Inuyasha's not dead."

Kouga sighed. "Well, at least you're alright…some good news…I agree with Sesshoumaru on one thing - we both hate that stupid, stinking, puppy with no b-" (Now, that 'b' could be the beginning of balls or brains. You may decide.)

"Kouga…" Kagome warned.

Kouga broke out into a smile and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I know he's your friend and all, so I won't insult him when he's not around."

Kagome laughed, but noticed Sesshoumaru's arrival and obvious irritation that the Lord of the Eastern wolf-tribe was now hugging her.

"Um. Kouga. I think we have business to talk about."

"Oh never mind that. I'll form a damn alliance with Sesshoumaru."

"-sama." Kagome corrected him gently, knowing that Sesshoumaru was watching from the shadows.

"Hai, _sama_," Kouga made a face. "I really hope he hasn't done anything to you…you smell like him…he'd better not have touched MY woman…" he muttered the last bit under his breath.

Sesshoumaru felt himself get angry when Kouga referred to Kagome as 'his'. '_NOT because she's mine, but because…um…_'

'**_Jealousy is bad for you, you know_**.'

'_I am most certainly not jealous. He just has no right_.'

'**_What if she doesn't mind it? What if she WANTS to be his?_**'

'_She loves my brother!_' Again anger flared.

'**_Jealous of two men, are you?_**'

Sesshoumaru growled at himself.

"Kouga!" Kagome laughed nervously. "I'm not 'your' anything…you don't own me, you know."

'Oh, I wasn't implying that!" Kouga grinned sheepishly. "I know you're a person and all…your not an object."

Kagome gave him a slight smile. "So you'll agree to the alliance?"

"For you, my sweet, I would do anything."

"Uh…thanks Kouga-kun…"

'_Kouga-kun?_' Sesshoumaru frowned, then corrected his train of thought. '_She should treat him with more respect, that's all._'

"Anyway, Kouga-kun, I think you should arrange things with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome hinted.

Kouga sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where is the icicle anyway."

Kagome gave Kouga a pointed look, indicating he was outside. Kouga stared at her for a moment, then realised what she meant.

"Oh…" Kouga bit his lip. "Er…" '_This can't be good…_'

Silence passed for a few uncomfortable moments. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Um…Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Another round of silence passed before an audible sigh was heard from the other side of the door, and Sesshoumaru strode in.

Kouga fiddled with his fingers for a moment. "So…" he began.

"I need you to do some paperwork…" Sesshoumaru said, without looking at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah…sure…"

Sesshoumaru turned and headed back out. Kouga shrugged at Kagome and they followed him.

"Miko…go and find Rin."

Kagome glanced at Kouga and patted his arm, then turned without saying anything and headed back down the hallway.

"Kagome-chaaaaaan!" Rin screamed, Shippo right behind her. "Heeeelp!"

Shippo grinned evilly. Rin hid behind Kagome.

"Shippo-chan, what are you doing to her?" Kagome said, amused.

"We're playing tip, and Rin's not playing fair! You're not allowed to hide behind her!" Shippo dashed around, Rin moving around Kagome.

"Hey! I'm getting dizzy!" '_And I'm not a human shield!_'

"Got you!"

"Awww!"

"Hey! You two! Stop that!"

Shippo and Rin exchanged a look. Simultaneously, they tipped Kagome.

"You're in!" they both yelled, running in opposite directions.

"Hey! Now THAT'S definitely not fair!" she cried out. Running around a corner, she almost hit Sesshoumaru.

"Yikes! Oh!" '_crap_' "Gomen!" she winced.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "I thought I told you to watch where you were going once."

"Um…yes…uh…"

"I hope you don't think that I approve of you running all over the place."

"No! Not at all."

"Yes…" he paused. "How long?"

"Um…ok well…IneedtotravelwithInuyashaSangoandMirokubecauseIneedtohelpthemfind ShikonshardsforawhileandIdon'tknowhowlongitwilltakeforustofindthelastpieces." Kagome said hurriedly, then waited for Sesshoumaru to yell at her.

Sesshoumaru blinked. '_What in the…_'

"….."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome peered up at him.

"…..How many more?"

"Well…Naraku has about three-quarters…so I suppose maybe about 5 more to go, and we have the last quarter…"

"…..You…may go…but on one condition…" '_Did I just agree?_'

Kagome stared at him. '_He's actually letting me?…oh wait…ha…ha…ha…silly me…the condition will be something close to torture…_'

"_I will check up on you from time to time until you are finished." 'Ok now that was a weird condition…but it will mean I make sure she doesn't run away…It's not because I really care what happens to her.'_ he mentally excused himself.

'_I was right…it's something close to torture…_' (If I had Sesshoumaru following me around because he didn't want me to run away I'd be pretty happy…)

* * *

Review Replies:

Hekele Masuyo: LOL! Inuyasha stands no chance against you. Thanks for reviewing again.

AlixMM: Yay you reviewed again too! Anyway, that whole love thing confuses me too. And I'm the one who wrote it…o.O

Hieis/Kuramas-Angel: Lol. You're not pestering me.

Faerie007: Fluff is on it's way! Same with Kikyo's demise! Muahaha.

Cherry Dragon: Thank you! And I'm trying to write as fast as possible.

AngelOfHell: ROFLMAO! You know, I would do that. But it doesn't fit into the plot. Darn…

Sesshomaru13: LOL. Don't sabotage my fridge!

Dragon of hope: Wow, really? Good. Thank you

Muki: Don't worry, I can't spell either, and I don't do my homework.

Cherry Arrow: Thank you. I hate Kikyo too. #evil grin#

BlackieCat: Love the username! And I'm updating as fast as possible!

Akina: Glad you like it. Hope you keep reading!

Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Well, that's an interesting question. I'll let you know when I figure it out…#bangs head on table#…and I'm the one who's meant to be writing it…

Lady Mystic Saria: Only if this brain of mine keeps me going.

Hikairi: And you reviewed again too I see. Lol. The only reason I do so many chapters in a weekend is because usually I can only write them during the weekend. But you never know. I'll try my best to write as fast as possible.

LunaML: XD!!!

Bent-Not-Broken: How can hell be holy…lol

Muki: Thanks?

**Mystic Hanyou**: I had a decent time I suppose…

Miss boo: I will! I will!

Cool-chick-rae: Yeah, I know. Needs a change .

Archangel Rhapsody: Yay! Thanks!

Anonymous: I hadn't really thought about it…but now that you mention it…

Rose Zeller: Lol. I humbly apologize for using Evanescence. -bows apologetically- Next time, I shall try to find something better.

LADY HIEI: Whoa. Whoa. Calm down. I'm writing, I'm writing.

* * *

DM: Well, after answering so many wonderful reviews keep them coming, I love you all, I have finally realised how much more you seem to know about my story than I do… 

Inuyasha: May I ask how that's possible?

DM: No friggin clue whatsoever. Go figure.

Inuyasha: Yesss…

DM: Anyway, thanks again for reading. Double thanks if you reviewed…#hint, hint#

Kagome: In other words, review to keep her happy.

DM: Hey, shut up. Oh yeah, I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I've been working on it since before camp…

Sango: Didn't you just get back from camp?

DM: Yeah…last week…#backs away#

Miroku: Hey DM?

DM: Yes? #keeps moving backwards.#

Miroku: …cya…

DM: #runs from angry mob#

Angry mob person: It's bad enough this story is weird, now you delay the weirdness!?

DM: Yaaaaaah!


	8. Annoyance

DM: Yes…I know what you're all thinking…sitting there…staring at the computer screen…

Inuyasha: What?

DM: "Why has she changed her username again?"

Kagome: Well, why did you?

DM: Because I have some very cruel friends who found this account…and I'd rather not have them read this…so I changed it so they couldn't find my stories, ok? I'm going to be changing my username a lot…

Inuyasha: Riiight…

DM: …Well, I still can't believe how many reviews this story has gotten…

Inuyasha: Yeah, so?

DM: What? I'm just commenting on the intriguing fact that my story hasn't made people want to kill me or something. 

Kagome: Yeah well, may I remind you of something?

DM: Yes?

Kagome: You: less than 100 reviews. That other person you saw: over a thousand.

DM: #Makes incoherent noises# Yes well…#clears throat# It doesn't matter now, does it? It's more than I ever expected to get anyway. Not to mention this little bet I have with a friend that I'm determined to lose…

Miroku: Bet?

DM: Yeah, she says we'll both have 300 reviews by the end of next year. I say I'll be lucky to get 100...

Kagome: You keep telling yourself that.

DM: Anyway, let's move on…

* * *

****

DISCLAIMER: Yes, yes. I don't own Inuyasha. I want to, but I don't.

Inuyasha: Well, you can't get everything in life.

DM: Why not…

* * *

****

Warning. Slight…very slight…fluff between Miroku and Sango. Also really lame predictable stuff in here. Hehe. Sorry.

* * *

Previously; As Night Falls: Alliance

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome peered up at him.

"…..How many more?"

"Well…Naraku has about three-quarters…so I suppose maybe about 5 more to go, and we have the last quarter…"

"…..You…may go…but on one condition…" '_Did I just agree?_'

Kagome stared at him. '_He's actually letting me?…oh wait…ha…ha…ha…silly me…the condition will be something close to torture…_'

"I will check up on you from time to time until you are finished." _'Ok now that was a weird condition…but it will mean I make sure she doesn't run away…It's not because I really care what happens to her.'_ he mentally excused himself.

'_I was right…it's something close to torture…_' (If I had Sesshoumaru following me around because he didn't want me to run away I'd be pretty happy…)

* * *

As Night Falls: Home

"Umm…" Kagome frantically tried to think of something to say. "Who will Rin play with then?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a blank stare. "The kitsune of course."

"Uh…Shippo usually comes with me."

"He will stay here. It is better for Rin, and will probably be safer for him anyway."

Kagome stared at him while she tried to figure out why he was being nicer than usual. Then it hit her (not literally).

'_Why that…he just wants a reason for me to HAVE to return…he doesn't care, he just wants to make sure I don't run off!_'

"Why you a-"

"Finish that sentence miko, and I doubt you will be able to join my half-breed brother and your other companions."

Kagome bit her tongue (literally). "Fine." she said shortly, before turning on her heel and storming off to her room.

Sesshoumaru watched her receding back and sighed. '_Why is it that every time I do something that concerns her, I always end up upsetting her?_'

'**_I think we've had this argument before._**'

'_I did not ask you._'

'**_I know that, but I love annoying you, you know that. So I'll just be here every now and then, reminding you about that grin she gave you when you said she could visit Inuyasha. And the half-smile she gave you about a month ago when you told her she could visit her friends and family for a month. And let's not forget the fact that you WANT to see her smile agai-_**'

'_I think I'll go do some paperwork._'

* * *

Kagome stomped up the hallway, almost bowling poor Asumi over, who had been heading up to her room to take her down for a training session.

"Kagome? It's almost time for your trai-"

#SLAM#

"ning…" Asumi trailed off. The neko-youkai cautiously opened the door to Kagome's room. Kagome was sullenly shoving stuff into her backpack.

"What's wrong this time?" Asumi sat down on Kagome's bed. "And you know, training will take your mind off things…either that or you can use it as an excuse to take your anger out on something."

"That…stupid…lousy…ice demon…" Kagome ground out in between roughly pushing clothes (I feel sorry for the kimonos…) into the bag. "Wants…me…to…go alone and…he's going to…check up…on me! Like I'm some… kind of…child!…and he's using Shippo as an excuse to make me… have to come back…here! He doesn't trust me!…what makes him think I'll just abandon Rin! And leave you!"

Asumi smiled softly at the last part. "Come on. Let's go whack at some wooden objects."

"Can't we use Jaken?" Kagome muttered.

"No, sorry Kagome, we can't."

Kagome sighed and picked up the pack. "Pity…"

* * *

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"What now!?" (Ooo. Touchy)

"Come on Inuyasha, this last month has been pretty bad for us too you know…" Miroku sighed, then added to Sango in an undertone, "And we had it twice as bad; we had to put up with him…"

"What was that!?" Inuyasha glared at the other two.

"Nothing Inuyasha!" Sango grinned at him. The grin faded when he turned around. "Miroku…"

"I know Sango…" Miroku sighed. "We really can't do anything without Lady Kagome's help…"

"Well what surprises me is that Inuyasha hasn't gone racing into Sesshoumaru's castle, demanding he release Kagome…"

"He's probably being uncharacteristically sensitive to her feelings, because DM can't think of anything to write."

(DM: Oi! Do you mind? Stick to the script!

Miroku: Oh right. Sorry.)

"He's probably being uncharacteristically sensitive to her feelings, because he may realise that she may still need to think about things…and so does he…I mean…you can't forget that kind of thing just like _that_."

(Better…)

"Yeah…I guess you're right for once…maybe we shouldn't push it…"

"Especially you, my dear Sango…you were quite harsh…" '_What does she mean by 'for once'?_'

"What?! I was not!"

"You were!"

"I was defending Kagome!" 

"You were abusing Inuyasha."

"That's the same thing…isn't it?"

* * *

"Kagome, you've gotten a lot better." Asumi grinned.

"Asumi, I have not!"

"Stop putting yourself down. I'm the teacher, therefore I get to comment on your progress. And I say you're doing much better." The neko-youkai frowned, brushing brown hair out of her hazel eyes. "Besides, you're much better than many others I've taught before. Trust me."

Kagome sighed. "Well I decided to leave just before nightfall…"

Asumi took a look at Kagome's face. "Hey cheer up, it's not so bad. Come on, let's go play with Rin and Shippo."

Kagome and Asumi started trudging up towards the castle.

"Hey do you think I should tell him I was planning on going home first?"

"Indeed…"

Kagome and Asumi turned to face Sesshoumaru. 

"I believe that I told you I would allow you to travel with your companions. I do not recall saying anything about allowing you to go home for an extended period of time."

"I never said it would be an extended period of time. You said I could go with the others, but at least let me spend time at home with my family. A week?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Five days?"

"…Fine, but I'm still going to be making sure you don't run off."

"Why you a-"

"This is a repeat of earlier today miko. As I said before, it will not be wise to complete that sentence. Unless you wish to remain here."

"I am not a pet of some kind!"

"I did not say that you were."

"You were thinking it."

"You are walking on a very thin line. If you really wish to leave, you will show more respect."

"Fine. Sesshoumaru-_sama_." she ground out, stomping off to her room once more.

Asumi shook her head. "If she's not careful she'll create a new pathway…in stone…"

* * *

"Right. That's it. We're going to go get her whether he likes it or not."

"Inuyasha…do you really think your brother is going to-"

"Half-brother." Inuyasha interrupted Miroku. Kaede looked up from what she was doing. Inuyasha was pacing in the small hut.

"Yes, HALF-brother. Anyway, do you really think he's just going to let you waltz up to his castle door, walk in, take Kagome and walk out again alive?"

"I didn't say he had to let me. I said that we'd get her whether he liked it or not, but I never said anything about actually asking permission or something."

Miroku shared a look with Sango.

"Stop him." she muttered.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku tried again. Not that it helped, since Inuyasha had already stormed out of the door, muttering various things under his breath.

Miroku sweat dropped. "After you Sango."

"Ladies first Miroku." Sango smiled sweetly at him.

"So you're not a lady? Ouch! OK!" Miroku rubbed his head. "Feisty aren't we? Ouch! OK! I'm walking!"

"Good boy." Sango patted him on the head.

"Um. Inuyasha's up there Sango. Ouch! OK!" Miroku grabbed her hand after she hit him. "Will you stop that!"

Sango muttered something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, I'll only stop if you stop talking."

"What, completely stop talking!?"

"Yes."

"…Fine…"

"Um…Miroku…"

"…" Miroku looked at her to show he was listening.

An extremely light shade of pink had settled on Sango's cheeks. He frowned, then looked down and noticed their hands were still linked.

He smiled at her and she relaxed, allowing him to keep a grip on her hand. (Awww, so sweet. Come on everyone, say it with me…Awwwww)

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "Come on." she said to Miroku, and she pulled him along.

"Whoa! Hey!"

* * *

Kagome left the castle with plenty of time until nightfall. She knew that if she could keep walking at the steady pace she was going now she could reach the well with about 20 minutes to spare until nightfall.

Sparing a look back she made a face at the window she knew to be right next to Sesshoumaru's desk. She couldn't see anyone there, but she didn't care.

Sesshoumaru glared from the window. He could see her face perfectly. What was worse was the guards were snickering at her antics, amused by her bold behaviour. She nodded at them and briskly disappeared into the woods.

* * *

A really, really, really long time later, after an endless torture of vegetation and bugs in the face…

* * *

"(Cough) Almost (wheeze) there!" Kagome laughed weakly. "Hahaha. (pant) and no sign (cough) of Sesshoumaru!…ouch…stitch…" she threw her bag down into the well with great difficulty and readied herself at the lip of the well.

Unfortunately for her, she tripped over one of the vine tendrils growing on the outside of the well and fell headfirst into a myriad of blue, pink-highlighted lights.

"Yah!"

* * *

Inuyasha's head shot up.

"What is it?" Sango looked up at him. He started running back in the direction they came from. They had passed the well about 10 minutes ago, having convinced Inuyasha to at least wait until nightfall so that they were somewhat rested.

"I heard a scream!" he called over his shoulder.

"Was it Kagome? Inuyasha! Damn! Kirara! Let's go Miroku."

Kirara leapt into the air with Miroku and Sango on her back and chased after Inuyasha. By the time they caught up to him, he was sniffing around the well area.

"No doubt about it. She was here." he muttered, more to himself than to them. "I'm going. You two…er…three, sorry Kirara. Stay here."

"Yes your highness." Miroku muttered. Inuyasha glared at him and jumped through.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Kagome! Hey you wanna play? I got a new game!"

"Maybe tomorrow Souta?"

"Promise?"

"Of course!"

"Ah Kagome. Welcome back."

"Thanks grandpa…hey where's mum?"

"Kitchen honey! Dinner's ready everyone!"

"Ohhh." Kagome practically drooled when she saw what was on the table.

"Hi Kagome. I hope you're taking care of yourself. You're eating properly right? And getting enough sleep? Have you gotten sick lately?"

"Mum! I'm fine! Really!" Kagome laughed. '_Except I'm being followed by a youkai who has no real idea of what emotions are…_' Kagome shook those thoughts out of her head. 

Starting a conversation about the new game with Souta, Kagome was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to stare at the figure in the doorway, chopsticks poised at her mouth.

"Inuyasha?"

(I was thinking of ending it here, but I decided not to be that mean)

"Um…yeah…hi Kagome…" Inuyasha said awkwardly. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say to her.

"Cool! Inuyasha!"

"Huh? Oh…hi Souta."

"Good to see you again Inuyasha. Would you like something to eat?"

"Well…that'd be really nice Mrs Higurashi, thanks."

"Any time." Kagome's mum stood and disappeared into the kitchen to get a plate.

"Um. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing…did Sesshoumaru let you come here or did you manage to escape?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?! I'm just asking! No need to snap!"

Kagome sighed.

"Well did he or didn't he?"

"Yeah. He did actually."

Inuyasha stared at her. "You're kidding…right?"

"Surprisingly enough, no, I'm not."

"So that means you have to go back," Inuyasha said sourly, "And you can't come with us."

"Again, no."

"Wha-!?"

"Here you go Inuyasha." Kagome's mum handed him a plate.

"Huh? Oh thank you." he sat down next to Kagome and she piled some food onto his plate. "Thanks Kagome." he started to eat. "But I don't get it…"

"Well Sesshoumaru-sama-"

"Excuse me…'_Sama_'?!"

"Yes Inuyasha, _sama_. Anyway, Sesshoumaru-sama told me that I was allowed to help you guys get the last shards and then I had to go back."

"Well I don't like the idea of you having to go back." Inuyasha frowned. "But it's a good thing you're helping us. And we won't have to worry about that jerk…for now…" he grinned at her.

Kagome smiled weakly. "Eh..hehe…about…'that jerk'…"

"Yeah? What about him? By the way, this stuff tastes great."

"Thank you Inuyasha, I'm glad you like it." Mrs Higurashi smiled warmly at him.

"Um…'that jerk'…is…kind of…going to be checking up on me…"

Inuyasha spat out some rice. "What!?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What do you mean, checking up on you!? Does that mean I have to put up with that baka being around every now and then!? That does it! I'll kill him the next time I see him!" he got up. "Come on, let's go."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha's ears went down. '_Uh oh…_' "Um…Kagome…"

"SIT!"

THUD

"…what?" Kagome said sheepishly as she noticed her whole family was staring at her.

"Who's the jerk Kagome?" Souta stared up at her wide-eyed.

"Erm. Sesshoumaru…Inuyasha's half-brother. He's kinda…emotionless…"

"What does he look like?" Souta cocked his head. "Like Inuyasha? Does he have dog ears too?"

"No, Souta…he's got this kind of pelt thing though."

"Oh cool! Bring him here!"

"Not only do I think it's not possible, but I have a funny feeling that if you tried patting him, he…well…he wouldn't be very happy about it, let me put it this way."

"Yeah, he'd try to kill you." Inuyasha muttered.

"He would!?" Souta looked worried.

"Don't listen to him Souta, he wouldn't."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Really now?"

"I hope not." Kagome said under her breath to him. "Anyway," she said, louder so everyone could hear her, "I'm not going now Inuyasha. I was allowed to come here for 5 days, I don't want to ruin that."

"But…the shards…" he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Are they more important!?" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha grimaced. "Did it sound that way? Because I didn't mean it like that Kagome."

"I'm sure…go back to Kaede's village and wait 5 days Inuyasha. If you get really desperate, go find Kikyo."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. So did her family's. Kagome had never sounded as cold as she did just then. She instantly regretted saying it though, and looked apologetically at Inuyasha.

"Sorry." she muttered. "I'm just really tired…and…"

"Forget it." Inuyasha said (in a nice way). "Don't worry about it Kagome, I'll come get you in 5 days ok?"

Kagome sighed with relief. "Thank you Inuyasha." she gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Thanks for the food! I'll see you all later!"

"Bye Inuyasha!" Souta grinned.

"You're welcome Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head, smiling. '_Kagome's family is so nice to me…well…not so much that old guy, but oh well…_'

Jumping through the well, Inuyasha found himself in the air with someone's hands closed very tightly around his neck.

"What is the meaning of this, hanyou?"

* * *

DM: Really sorry about the delays, I should be doing my homework rather than this…Also I was in the Philippines for a week.

* * *

Review Replies: And again, I would like to remind you that I can't think of anything better to say than thank you because the little imagination I have gets used up here. But I really appreciate everyone who reviews, you make writing even more fun.

Cherry Dragon: lol. Oki doki!

Annika: I shall try my best. )

Crying Crystal Teardrops: Yay. Someone agrees with me! I remember doing German in year 7...I sucked majorly though…oh well.

Lady Mystic Saria: #Salutes# I will.

**Rikaniamora**: I'm glad you love this story. I love you.

LunaML: Well, what proper girl wouldn't? Lol.

Cindamin: Of course I enjoy it. What sort of insane maniac would I be if I didn't? heehee.

Fading-lights: Nonsense, you don't scare me at all. And don't throw sausages at your wonderful physics teacher. -smiles- throw books. Nice, heavy, physics books.

brazilian girl: Why thank you. First time it's been described as that. )

Dutchess Murasaki: I'm glad you think so )

Aznchicki: Aww, thank you! It can't be that good!

Mystic Hanyou: Well…I wouldn't say _joins_ really. He's only checking up on Kagome. And Shippo has Rin remember? )

Hekele Masuyo: LOL! I know you love Sesshoumaru and everything…but I'm afraid you're going to have to learn to share him with the millions of people out there who love him just as much. Don't fear, I won't steal him….-wink-…-glomps Inuyasha-

Player Killer: Yeah! Jaken bashing rules!

Sesshomaru13: No! Don't sabotage my fridge! And please don't booby trap the microwave! Anything but the microwave!

Shadows-insanity: Yes, yes, I will. )

Cool-chick-rae: lol. I'm working my little butt off! I swear!

**foxfire02**: Hehehe. I was a bit mean to Kouga then. And as for Inuyasha and Asumi, well, like i said to someone else who commented on it, I hadn't really thought about it. But I guess if enough of you want, I can arrange something between those two...


	9. Probably

DM: sigh back to school. Another term of enduring evil homework and trying to stay awake.

Kagome: Hey you changed your username…shouldn't you change your initials?

DM: No…I've been 'DM' for too long now…and it wouldn't make sense anyway…

Kagome: your loss.

DM: Right…I'll keep that in mind…

* * *

****

DISCLAIMER: Those of you who think I own Inuyasha are sadly mistaken.

Inuyasha: And very mental.

DM: Inuyasha! That's not very nice!

Inuyasha: Feh…since when am I nice.

Kagome: ahem

Inuyasha: (OO)"…oh….hi Kagome!…

* * *

Previously; As Night Falls: Annoyance.

"I'm sure…go back to Kaede's village and wait 5 days Inuyasha. If you get really desperate, go find Kikyo."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. So did her family's. Kagome had never sounded as cold as she did just then. She instantly regretted saying it though, and looked apologetically at Inuyasha.

"Sorry." she muttered. "I'm just really tired…and…"

"Forget it." Inuyasha said (in a nice way). "Don't worry about it Kagome, I'll come get you in 5 days ok?"

Kagome sighed with relief. "Thank you Inuyasha." she gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Thanks for the food! I'll see you all later!"

"Bye Inuyasha!" Souta grinned.

"You're welcome Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head, smiling. '_Kagome's family is so nice to me…well…not so much that old guy, but oh well…_'

Jumping through the well, Inuyasha found himself in the air with someone's hands closed very tightly around his neck.

"What is the meaning of this, hanyou?"

As Night Falls: Probably

Inuyasha grabbed at the hands, his legs kicking in vain. However, it was no use, as his attacker was behind him.

"What…are…you…talking…'bout?" Inuyasha gasped.

"You know what I mean. Where did you just come from?"

"None…your…business…bas…tard…" Inuyasha couldn't quite place the voice, as the lack of oxygen was now making him really dizzy. Only two people brutal enough for this came into mind. Naraku popped up first, but Inuyasha managed to narrow his eyes as he realised there was only one person who would (and could) do this to him AND know about the well. (Not to mention Naraku wasn't usually one for actually going up to him and just randomly strangling him. He used plans that were based on more of a…evil, macabre plot involving miasma, blah blah blah…)

* * *

Kagome gasped suddenly. "Oh my god!" 

"What?!" Souta jumped. "Sis, don't do that to me!"

"I forgot to give some instant ramen to Inuyasha! I'll be back soon!" she called over her shoulder as she ran out of the house, noodles in her arms.

"Hey! Does he even know how to cook?!" Souta yelled after her. The last thing he heard before she rounded the corner was a faint, "No, but Sango does!"

Flinging herself into the well, she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see right then.

"Se…Sesshoumaru-sama?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her from behind his brother. He was taken aback by the fact that she hadn't forgotten to be respectful towards him, yet very irritated that she had to come along and ruin the 'moment'. (Ah, yes. Brotherly love...) 

"Ka…go…me…" Inuyasha winced. "Run…"

"Put him down!" she glared at Sesshoumaru, setting down Inuyasha's favourite food.

Sesshoumaru glared back, reluctantly releasing his half-brother. While he hated the idea of following her orders, he knew that she did have the power to cause him quite a bit of pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha yelled hoarsely as he rubbed his neck.

"You really should not be asking me that. That is my question, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru taunted him, knowing that he rarely called the hanyou by name in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Again, that is my question."

"I wasn't talking to you, you bastard. I was talking to Kagome."

"Huh?…Oh…well, this time, it appears that I was saving your life just then…correct me if I'm wrong…I only came back to give you instant ramen…and watch your language."

"How sad…to be saved and reprimanded by a human…although she is a miko." he added quietly.

Inuyasha growled at him while Kagome scowled.

"Now, now. Don't lose your temper." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Why did you just jump out of that well?"

"Didn't Kagome tell you? Oh, poor you." Inuyasha grinned mockingly, ignoring the warning signs that his half-brother was getting annoyed. "I can pass through to her era as well."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Had Kagome told him that? Or had she decided to leave that part out.

He turned from Inuyasha to her.

She was frowning too, although less noticeably. She made eye contact with him. "I thought I told you that part…I can't remember…"

"…I do not recall you telling me this…interesting fact…if you say you did…and if you are lying…"

"I'm not lying, I thought I told you!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that said it all. It was one of those 'I-so-don't-believe-you' looks, although he could smell nothing that indicated she was deceiving him.

"Well it doesn't matter, I wasn't trying to hide it from you in the first place." She interjected before he could make a huge mess out of a small misunderstanding. "Here you go Inuyasha." Kagome handed him the ramen. "Get Sango to cook it for you ok? But don't be rude about it!"

Inuyasha grinned at her and gave her a hug, made difficult by the noodles. "Hey Sesshoumaru, by the way, I almost forgot to ask…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned. As usual, he ignored her.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him coldly.

"Earlier, when Kagome got you to stop choking me…I didn't know she had you trained." he tilted his head cockily.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began. Inuyasha flinched. "Osuwari!" (I'm using both English and Japanese, bear with me for a moment…Japanese sounds more…dramatic…)

THUD

Sesshoumaru turned away. He knew that no matter how many times he could see that, he would never stop finding it amusing. Amusement was not an emotion he wished to display.

"Kahgohmehhh," Inuyasha muttered into the dirt, "Wha was tha forr?"

"For provoking him. You know, it's one thing to be attacked for a small reason, but it's an entirely different thing to bring it upon yourself."

Inuyasha stood shakily, brushing off the dirt and picking up the noodles he had come close to squashing. He sighed and grinned lopsidedly at both Kagome and Sesshoumaru, then turned and headed for the village.

Sesshoumaru ignored both Inuyasha and Kagome and swiftly disappeared when Kagome had her back turned.

"Sorry about th-" Kagome trailed off. She looked around, then raised her hands in frustration. "What did I do this time…"

Sesshoumaru watched her jump down the well yet again, and took off to find something to eat. Human food was one thing, but fresh prey was something else. God only knew he had to focus on something else.

* * *

During the next five days, Kagome found herself enjoying spending time with her family and friends, catching up on what had been happening since she had been gone. 

"So, Kagome, are you over that rare disease?"

"Rare disease?" Kagome stared at her friend Eri blankly.

"Yeah…you know…that weird one with the long name? Your grandpa said it all really fast…um…some sort of disease that means you can't go out during the day because of your eye sensitivity, and you can't go out at night because you won't be able to see anything…what _was_ it?" Eri pondered out loud. None of the girls noticed Kagome fuming in the background.

'_Grandpa…why can't you make up something more believable…_'

"It sounded something like…Argh I don't know. It was too long. I think it…no…" Yuka frowned, then lightened up. "Well anyway, it doesn't matter. I can't believe we get to hang out like this again!"

"Yeah, Kagome, you have to stay well so we can do this more often! And when were you going to tell us you weren't going back to school."

"Well I did tell you, remember? Once I got ba-" Kagome stopped herself. "better." she corrected herself. "When I got better." '_phew. Came close to saying 'when I got back from the feudal era..._'

"But you could have called us…"

"Yeah I suppose, but I was…bedridden for a long time. Anyway, I think I should go home now."

"Hey wait a minute! When are we going to go see some movies next?"

"Er…try next month?!" Kagome ran ahead, not waiting for her friends to answer.

"Next month!?"

"What could possibly keep her in for a month..."

"Man…that's some disease…"

* * *

Kagome got home and collapsed onto her bed, sighing. She relished the softness of her bed every time she came home. (Hey, sleeping on the ground can't exactly be a party...) She struggled to stay awake, and roused herself by lightly slapping her cheek.

"Ok then!" she said out loud. "Better get packing…"

* * *

One hour later…after shoving many articles into a bag, squishing poor, defenceless inanimate objects…I mean, what have inanimate objects ever done to deserve such horrid treatment. Why, I talk to them all the time…ok sorry, I'll shut up…

* * *

"Ok guys, I'm going now!" 

"Oh, so soon!?" Souta pouted.

"Yeah, sorry Souta…"

"Well, make sure you have everything you need dear…"

"Yes! I do! Argh, if I have to repack one more time…"

Kagome's mother laughed. "Alright, I get the idea…"

Kagome looked around. "Hey, where's grandpa?"

"Out the back…at the well…"

Kagome groaned. "Mum!"

"He worries about you, just like we do, right Souta?…Souta!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Souta yelled from the living room.  
  
"Souta, get away from that TV and go see your sister off."

"But mum! I'm almost past this level!"

"Souta! I will throw that thing in the bin if you don't get out here right this minute!"

"Mum!"

"Souta!"

Kagome sweat dropped and edged out the back door. Shaking her head, she entered the shrine to come face-to-face with her grandpa.

"Ah, Kagome. I was just putting some wards around the well."

"Grandpa, they don't work on Inuyasha."

"Yes, well," he coughed. "These should keep out that brother of his right?"

"…grandpa…Sesshoumaru is even stronger than Inuyasha. Those things would be like…pieces of lint to him. He'd just step on them."

Kagome's grandpa glared at her. "You should have more faith in my abilities, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Of course…" she jumped through, ignoring any protests her grandpa may have been about to say.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been glaring at the well for about 10 minutes now, willing Kagome to show up so the whole shard ordeal could be over sooner. It was precisely five days and 20 minutes since she had gone through to begin with (picky picky picky…Mr. Perfectionist). 

He narrowed his eyes when a slim hand thrust a bag over the edge, and a head of raven hair followed.

'_About time._'

"I'd appreciate some help with this bag." Kagome said quietly. For a moment, there was no movement or sound in the area, save for the rustling of leaves swaying with a cool breeze.

Sesshoumaru landed silently and delicately in front of her. She didn't jump, just blinked on reflex.

"I hope you were not addressing me when you said that." he said blandly.

"Actually, I was. Who else would I be asking, a worm, perhaps? Some kind of plant? Maybe a rabid butterfly for all I know." He glared slightly at her, and she hurried on. "But I said I'd appreciate it, I didn't say you had to, if you're too proud. It wouldn't kill you to show some common courtesy…would it?"

"I think it would…"

"Gee. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Kagome glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Once again, and not for the first time, she surprised him with her audacity.

"Well you do realise that it will take me much longer to get to the village if you don't help."

"…"

Kagome threw her hands up in frustration. "Please! This thing is really quite heavy."

"It is your own fault you know. You should not pack so much."

Kagome opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

"Hey! Kagome!"

Inuyasha came up through to the clearing. He was scowling, for an obvious reason.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hanyou, we went through this last time."

"I don't care. I'm asking you again."

"I think this is business concerning only myself and the miko."

"Hey, listen." Kagome waved her hands around.

"Well she told me already. You're following her around."

"Um...guys..." Kagome waved again.

"Yes. I am. And your point is?"

"What, are you that worried about her? She's coming with me anyway."

"Hey! Guys!"

"I am most certainly not worried about her."

"HELLO!?"

"Well then why bother trailing along then and being a nuisance!?"

"HEY!!!"

"I am merely making sure that Rin's teacher, friend and supervisor is not going to abandon her charges and-"

Crackling energy whipped through the air, missing Sesshoumaru's face by scant millimetres. Both brothers turned away from glaring at each other to look at the source - Kagome.

She was pissed.

Very pissed.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Inuyasha winced. Sesshoumaru adopted a blank stare with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Since when was it polite to talk about someone and ignore them when THEY'RE STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU!?"

Kagome had a pink tinge to her now, and was positively livid. Even Sesshoumaru was starting to feel slightly apprehensive.

"DO NOT LABEL ME, AS A MERE BABYSITTER!" If looks could kill, Sesshoumaru would possibly be dead. He blinked, finding it fascinating that a human, albeit a miko, could find the nerve to threaten him.

"AND YOU! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY…" she turned to Inuyasha who had been edging away. He flinched again. "Could you help me with this bag?" she said sweetly. The pink aura around her dissipated.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha anime fell.

Kagome shrugged. "It's heavy…"

"Oh, sure thing…" he said quickly, not wanted to piss her off further.

"Thanks…oh and by the way?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha had already started walking back.

"Osuwari!"

"OUCH!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Pathetic, Inuyasha. To think you defeated some…reasonable…foes…yet you can be controlled with one word from a human girl."

"Shu-uuu!" Inuyasha coughed around some grass and lurched to his feet. "Oh yuck…"

"Oh sorry Inuyasha…I'll aim for dirt next time…"

"…thank you Kagome."

* * *

"Shippo-kuuuun! Shippo-kuuun!" Rin frowned. "Jaken-sama, where's Shippo-kun?" 

"How am I supposed to know!?" he grumbled back.

"I thought you would, because you're always talking about how much you know."

Jaken stared at her. "Well…I…I only know about things that are important!"

"But Jaken-sama, this IS important."

"Not to Sesshoumaru-sama."

"How do you know? He's not here…"

"Well I think I would know if he would find this important. And I highly doubt that the whereabouts of a single, insignificant kitsune pup are important."

"Well it's important to me…" Rin said quietly. She stopped and looked around. Jaken had continued walking onwards. She paused, then ran back in the direction they had come from, taking a few extra turns along the way.

"And besides, Rin, I-…eh? Rin? Rin!?" Jaken looked around. "I refuse to join in your little…game! Rin!"

"BOO!"

"AWK!" Jaken jumped and ran straight into a wall.

Rin grinned at Shippo. "Nice one."

Shippo grinned back, then squinted. "Aww…I was aiming to make him pass out after running into that door…I missed…"

"I think the wall was harder though…"

"Yeah, but it means we have to wait longer for him to wake up!"

"Doesn't it give us more time to prepare?"

"Oh yeah!" Shippo's face lit up.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Race you!"

"No fair!"

* * *

Three hours later…

* * *

"Arrrgh…my head…huh? Oh?" Jaken's eyes widened. He was tied to one of the trees in the lush garden behind the castle. 

"Hiya Jaken-sama!" Rin giggled.

"Rin! How did I get here?"

"We put you here." Shippo popped up from behind the tree.

"Wha-…why? What do you think you're going to do to me."

"Nothing, Jaken-sama." Rin said innocently - a little too innocently for Jaken's liking.

"We KNOW what we're going to do to you." Shippo smiled evilly.

"First, we're going to take these flowers here."

"And then we're going to take chains we made out of them."

"And we're going to make you look pretty, Jaken-sama! You'll have flowers everywhere! We even made you comfortable, see, you're leaning against a tree, and this way you won't move and mess everything up!"

'_KAMI!_ _Sesshoumaru-sama! Help me!_' Jaken struggled, but his bonds were surprisingly sturdy.

__

"Is it too tight, Jaken-sama?" Rin looked at him, tilting her head.

"Nah, it can't be!"

"Yeah, didn't you say Kagome-chan taught you how to do this? She's a good teacher…"

"Do you think Oka will like what we're about to do to Jaken…" Shippo said hesitantly.

Rin paused, then shrugged. "Probably!"

The two of them neared Jaken, identical grins on their faces, flower chains in hand.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kagome sniffed. Inuyasha was sitting in a corner of Kaede's hut, happily munching away, and Sango and Miroku were talking to Kagome. 

"Bless you Kagome-sama."

"Thanks Miroku…Gosh…that was sudden…do you think someone's talking about me?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and back at Kagome. The three of them shrugged.

* * *

Review Replies:

Erenriel the Elven Canuck: But I am a nice author!…most of the time…shifty eyes

DragonessOfDarkness: Yay! Humour is appreciated!

Frozenblossom: starts chanting I will, I will, I will, I have.

Cherry Dragon: Well, now you know

Anigen: I will if my teachers let me.

Singing Madam Butterfly: Ah well, don't worry too much. And of course Sesshoumaru always does something to upset Inuyasha. If he didn't, he wouldn't be Inuyasha's half-brother. Lol.

Mystic Hanyou: Hehehe. Poor Inuyasha indeed.

Aznchicki: Lol, ok then. Cookie!!! Yay! Mmm….chocolate…sugar…

Lady Mystic Saria: You know I will.

Kuramasgal: Thank you! I'll continue, I promise.

Brittany8: Really? Cool. …(OO) is he going too soft?

Demoness of cosmos: bows much appreciated.

Pinayazngrl: Good guess! (oO) am I that predictable…

Chin5cai: I'm glad you love it

Ladyofthedragons1: Hehe. Sorry about that…I got it stuck in my head when I was writing it.

Animelover: Shippo can't suffer too much. ;)

Cool-chick-rae: Yeah! No one shall ever defy the writer! Not even Inuyasha! Ahahaha…cough cough…ahem… aaaahahahaha!!!

Blablabla: (oO) rabies eh? Lol.

Kagomehigurashi12: Wow. I'm drowning in food! Yay! Good way to drown, lol.

Crystal Koneko: Yay! Good!

Hekele Masuyo: Hehehe. I know. I feel the exact same way about my Inuyasha.

allymagicsorceress: But cliffhangers are fun! When you're writing them anyway. Hehe, I work as fast as I can, don't worry.

Midnight: I know, I'd love that too. Maybe...

Black rose: YAY! I have a mindless zombie fan! And don't worry! () I'm VERY mental!

Sesshomaru13: NO! You wouldn't do that to a person!

Phoenix20043: hehe. I stop in all the randomest places…is randomest a word…

Inlovewithsesshoumaru: See! inlovewithsesshoumaru thinks I stopped it in a good place! Thank you!

Brenda: (Is overwhelmed by all your praise)

Fading-lights: Well, that's a new one. () I love the word 'epitome'…just rolls of the tongue…kind of like… 'psychopathic disorder'…which is what I'm the epitome of…

ZeLLy907: Well I updated…just not…really when you wanted me to…still…

Sam: I'm writing, don't worry.

If I've missed anyone, I'm very sorry. I promise I'll hit myself later.

* * *

DM: Btw, for some really odd reason, the underscores aren't working...neither are equal signs and stuff like that…oh and sorry for the delay…I've been so busy lately, besides getting back from the Philippines, I've had so much homework it's really not funny. If you want me to be quicker, do the world a favour and kill my drama teacher. Thanks for your patience guys, I can't believe I've hit 100 reviews! 


	10. Nusumu, User Of Illusion

DM: Hey all! So, are you getting tired of me yet?

Kagome: Yes.

DM: Not you…the readers…the important people…

* * *

****

DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha. I. Own. No. Anime. Whatsoever.

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies:**

**Crystal Koneko**: Lol. Heehee perty…

Pinayazngrl: Yeah same! I've seen it in Inuyasha and in Rurouni Kenshin.

Foxfire02: I looove writing Jaken-torture scenes. They just come so easily…

DragonessOfDarkness: LOL!!! I update whenever I can, as fast as I can.

Ladyofthedragons1: (oO) The badger song?!

Inlovewithsesshoumaru: Thaaank youuu!

Hekele Masuyo: That would have been a lovely dream…

Kagomehigurashi12: Muahaha, of course they're evil.

Cool-chick-rae: Nah, it's relevant. We'd all love to have that kind of control over people…

Midnight-slivermoon: Thanks, that's really nice of you.

LadyAkina: I somehow doubt Jaken can really look all that good…but oh well…

Mystic Hanyou: hehehe. We'll see, now won't we?

ZeLLy907: I always get around to it eventually!

Phoenix20043: (grins)

Hopeangle: Thanks, I will.

Kitsune-Tenshi-16: (grins again) well here you go

Sam: Plot twists? Great writer? (sheepish grin) Half the time I actually don't know what I'm doing…it just kinda…happens…

Lady Mystic Saria: Yuppiez, I will.

Fading-lights: Thanks! LOL, you weren't seriously that amused were you?

**demoness of cosmos**: thank you. hehe. Of course it is.

**obediah**: (grins) I love Jarjar.

* * *

Previously: As Night Falls; Probably

"Do you think Oka will like what we're about to do to Jaken…" Shippo said hesitantly.

Rin paused, then shrugged. "Probably!"

The two of them neared Jaken, identical grins on their faces, flower chains in hand.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kagome sniffed. Inuyasha was sitting in a corner of Kaede's hut, happily munching

away, and Sango and Miroku were talking to Kagome.

"Bless you Kagome-sama."

"Thanks Miroku…Gosh…that was sudden…do you think someone's talking about me?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and back at Kagome. The three of them shrugged.

* * *

As Night Falls: Nusumu, User Of Illusion

"So…Kagome-sama…" Miroku hesitated.

"Mmm?"

"Sesshoumaru really let you come with us?"

"Of course Miroku…what makes you think I could have gotten here otherwise?"

"True…" he trailed off.

"um…Kagome-chan…"

"Yes, Sango?"

"How long…"

"Is he letting me travel with you?" Kagome finished.

"Yeah…" Sango fiddled with her fingers.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, then paused.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her. Inuyasha was the first to register a very familiar (and rather unwelcome) scent. Sango and Miroku realised who it was shortly afterwards

Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing who they sensed. "Why don't you ask him yourselves?"

Inuyasha scowled and walked out of the hut, followed by the other three. "Oi, Sesshoumaru! What do you want?"

There was silence for a moment, then Sesshoumaru calmly walked out of some shadows. (surprise, surprise)

"I am merely carrying out what I said I would do. Making sure the miko doesn't go anywhere."

Kagome glanced over at him. "You know, you can trust me more than you realise." she said blandly.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged looks. Kagome was now quite…well…emotionless, something to be expected from the Ice Prince, not their close friend.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at her and turned to go.

"Wait a second." Kagome started. He stopped and turned to look at her. "How long can I stay with them?"

He paused, thinking it over. He knew she'd find a way to make him let her keep coming back, so he figured it would be better to let her stay.

"Until this pointless mission is over." he replied, turning again.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?! You can't just walk away like that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I can if I want to." he kept walking.

"No you can't!" Inuyasha's hand was poised on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother glancing back, knowing what was coming, and almost looking forward to it. "Inuyasha, cease your annoying blabbing."

"Bast-"

"Osuwari…"

SMACK

Sesshoumaru disappeared, a smirk barely visible on his face.

Inuyasha mumbled incoherent things into the dirt yet again, cursing Kagome for allowing Sesshoumaru to walk away. When he finally recovered, he rounded on her.

"What is wrong with you!? I could've killed him!"

"Inuyasha, you say that every single time you face him. And he's still alive and well…" Kagome's tone hardened. "I got kidnapped to prove it didn't I?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "Er…Um…"

Kagome turned and stalked back into the hut.

"Well…evidently she still hasn't completely forgiven you…"

"Yeah…I can see that Miroku…" '_Did it get chilly all of a sudden?…_'

* * *

Kagome sat down in a corner. She knew she couldn't blame Inuyasha for what hadn't been his fault…sort of…

'_I mean…if he hadn't been with Kikyo…I wouldn't have run off…but then Rin might be dead…but then again, I wouldn't be the captive of a freaking maniac…_' Kagome stopped her train of thought.

Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly a maniac, and although he had grabbed her throat the first time they had properly spoken, she _had_ provoked him. '_Then again,_' she scowled, '_he's not exactly the nicest individual to be around, is he?_'

She blinked when a hand came into her line of vision.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked stupidly at Sango.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sango!"

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you look like Sesshoumaru-sama when you do that…"

"What?!" Sango almost fell over.

Kagome shrugged. "Well you do. It's one of the only facial expressions he visibly does...well…that you can see or notice…Besides frowning…"

"Remind me not to do that so much." Sango muttered dryly.

Kagome shook her head, smiling faintly. She yawned, and blinked.

"Perhaps we should turn in for the night." Miroku suggested. "Kagome-sama, are you tired?"

"Yeah…yeah I am. Thanks Miroku." she set up a bedroll next to Sango's.

"Kirara." Sango motioned, and the small cat ran up to her master's sheets and curled up.

Miroku stood for a moment, watching Sango. Deciding to take a change, he prepared his bed about a metre away from hers. Inuyasha observed this with a smile on his face.

Normally, Miroku wouldn't even try to go near Sango, choosing to stay on the opposite side of the already cramped hut. Kaede noticed this too, having remained inside during their 'conversation' with Sesshoumaru to fix her own beddings.

"Miroku…" Sango warned.

"Yes?" he smiled innocently.

She glared at him.

"But…Sango-sama…"

"Move. Houshi-sama." she added.

"But."

"Move." she glared. 

"You can't make me." he grinned mischievously.

"Yes, I can actually." Sango grabbed her bone boomerang.

"Please. Can you guys just…shut up?" Kagome mumbled. "Let him sleep wherever, as long as he's not right next to you, nothing can happen…"

Miroku grinned in triumph as Sango groaned. Keeping her eyes on him, she continued to glare at him.

Miroku sighed and turned over, facing the wall Inuyasha was leaning against.

Inuyasha shook his head, grinning at Miroku, and stood up. Going outside, he swung himself onto the roof and lay back, enjoying the fresh air that blew across his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

Naraku was watching all of this from Kanna's mirror. He dismissed her after the image in the mirror showed only that pathetic hanyou on the roof.

'_Too bad he hasn't fallen off yet._' Naraku smirked. '_Although that can be arranged, now can't it?_' He sneered.

"Kagura."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Take 'it' to Inuyasha and his companions. 'It' has been waiting for four months now."

Kagura bowed and stalked out of the room, her red eyes never narrowing until after she was outside, riding the crests of the wind on her feather.

She seethed. How she couldn't stand serving someone as low as Naraku. No. Not just that. Detested. Loathed. Despised. Hated with a vengeance.

'It' was silent, sitting behind her quietly, something she found very odd in a creature that was supposedly going to attack Inuyasha. The only creation of Naraku's Kagura had known to be this quiet was her sister, Kanna.

Ah, Kanna. Her 'older' sister, although Kagura looked very much as though she was the elder. Ironic. Kanna was Naraku's favourite. She didn't complain, barely spoke, revealed many secrets to him, and, above all things, did not wish for her freedom. So different, yet so alike in many ways - both slaves and 'abominations' born from yet another abomination.

'_An abomination that does not deserve to roam this earth_' Kagura thought darkly.

* * *

When they were about a half a mile away from Inuyasha and the others, Naraku's latest creation stirred.

Kagura peered over her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

The creature regarded her. It bowed its head and responded with a feminine lilt. "Yes."

Kagura looked surprised. The detachment had a obviously female humanoid form…but…for a moment she had thought the creature to be mute. She shook it off, however, and came to a stop.

"Do you want me to land?"

"No." she tilted her head. "This is fine."

Kagura shrugged. "You know what to do?"

"Take the shards. Kill anyone who opposes me, but especially Inuyasha."

Kagura inclined her head. "Good. When you're ready…" she looked around again.

The other demoness had already jumped down. Kagura leaned over the side and blinked. She had disappeared.

'_What the?_'

* * *

Inuyasha bolted upright. He sniffed the air and leapt down, hurrying inside, and almost trampled Miroku.

"Oi!"

"Nnkh. What?" Miroku said groggily.

"Wake the others up. Don't ask any questions yet."

Miroku sleepily poked Sango in the shoulder, which proved to be a bit of a mistake (obviously Miroku wasn't thinking properly, which is something that happens to everyone when awakened rudely and suddenly I suppose…). Upon reflex, Sango sat up quickly, tipping Kirara off the sheets, and raised her hand.

SLAP

"Ouch!"

Kagome sat up. "What!?" she looked over and misinterpreted Miroku's red cheek and Sango's still-raised hand. "Miroku, can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

"I was only waking her up because Inuyasha asked me to!" he yelled.

Sango lowered her hand. "Why didn't you say so?"

"You didn't give me a chance to." he replied sourly.

Sango averted her eyes, but she was stifling a giggle.

"Thank you." Miroku said wryly. He turned to the hanyou "Inuyasha, there had better be a reason for this, or so help me…"

"There's no mistaking it. Naraku's scent."

Kagome shifted. "I don't sense any jewel shards. And I don't sense any of his youki."

"Another detachment?" Sango suggested.

"Goddamn! Not another one!" Inuyasha scowled.

Kagome looked over at Kaede, who had woken up as well. "Perhaps it's best if you make yourself scarce?"

Kaede opened her mouth to retort, thought better of it and nodded instead, heading outside to warn the other villagers.

Inuyasha and the other three went outside, trying to place the source of the smell. It was faint, but he pointed to the north.

"It's somewhere up there…"

Kagome moved forward slightly. "I don't sense anything…"

Miroku and Sango shrugged. Sango sighed. "Are you sure you're not imagining thi-"

Kirara hissed suddenly, cutting her off. Sango peered down at her. "Alright, obviously not…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "It's coming closer." The group readied themselves, poised for attack. Seconds ticked by.

WHOOSH

"Gah!" Kagome jumped. Something had rushed past her. She felt for the necklace around her neck. It was gone.

"Inuyasha! The Shikon shards!"

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha screeched.

"What was that!?" Miroku said, puzzled.

"Over there. No, there. Whoa." Kagome couldn't place the location of the shards. Whatever had grabbed them was either extremely fast or invisible.

'_Ok…focus…_' Kagome drew an arrow and closed her eyes. She could feel the youki and the shards now. She tensed, waiting for the right moment.

"Now." she muttered, and loosed. Blood came out of nowhere, and Inuyasha ran to her.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"That's not my blood." Kagome shrugged.

"What?" Inuyasha stared at her.

"Then who…" Sango stared. "What the hell is that?"

Something was beginning to materialise - its momentum/spell/whatever the hell had kept it concealed was wearing off.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I don't answer to lower demons." it replied, holding an arm to its shoulder, which was where Kagome had shot it. It froze, and looked around.

"Looking for this?" Kagome said nonchalantly. Somehow she had shot the arm the demon was holding the shards with.

"Bitch." the creature snarled, its cover dissipating.

It winced, and whatever had kept it hidden vanished completely. A woman with typical demon-like pointed ears, clawed hands, red eyes and long, loose black hair stood before them. Her kimono was similar to Kagura's, although hers was plainer. Blood flowed from her left shoulder, but the woman ignored it.

She made a move for Kagome, but was forced back when Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga to her nose.

"Oh, I think you'll answer me."

The woman raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I am Nusumu. That's all you'll get out of me."

"I don't think so." Inuyasha retorted. "You'll tell us what the hell you are."

"Can't you guess? I am Naraku's latest detachment. And I'm not the only one of my kind. There are many others." she added.

"What?" Miroku frowned.

"I am part of a fairly high-numbered race. We usually avoid others, it just so happens I was born of Naraku, and I have to work for him." she smirked again. "Surely you have realised that simply because he is made up of many demons does not mean each demon born from him is unique. There are many wind demons, mind readers, voids. Just as there are many of my kind."

"And what are you?" Inuyasha said testily.

"I am part of a race of Stealth demons." she replied lazily. "Also known as Illusion demons. A Stealth demon is one who is able to blend in with one's surroundings. I suppose it is rather pointless when _someone _has just shot you in the arm." she shot a look at Kagome.

"Hmph." Inuyasha glared.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like those shards back."

"You'll have to kill us first!"

Nusumu smiled. "That can be arranged. We don't fight with our bare hands all the time, if you're thinking this will be easy. After all, you've just proven we get caught." she shrugged. "I also have orders to kill anyone in my way…especially you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sliced at her. Tetsusaiga thudded into the ground as clouds covered the moon, masking the groups' view.

"Up here." Nusumu taunted. She stood on a tree branch, grinning at them as the area was hit with moonlight again.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Nusumu dodged Sango's bone boomerang, and sidestepped it on its return trip as she jumped down gracefully from the tree.

"We're waiting to be impressed." Miroku smirked.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Nusumu said, her smile vanishing. The picture of all seriousness, she drew a double-headed axe from seemingly nowhere.

"What the?…Whoa!" Inuyasha ducked as she swung it at him.

"How…" Miroku stared at her weapon.

"Stealth demons are known for their illusions. And for their ability to hide things." Nusumu tilted her head. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

Miroku flushed. "Er…"

She shook her head, and set her sights on Kagome.

"Well well. I think I'll kill the four of you and bring your heads back to Naraku. Then I'll kill him too."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Ah yes. I don't exactly enjoy being his slave you know." Nusumu nodded. "Perhaps some can accept it, but..." she shrugged, still advancing. Kagome backed into a tree, fumbling for an arrow. Nusumu knocked it her bow out of her hands, making Kagome wince, and raised the axe. Kagome felt around for her other weapons and cursed inwardly. She had left them in her bag. Nusumu stopped and frowned suddenly. "What is-"

Nusumu flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding a green whip that had come out of the forest somewhere. (Woop! You know who it is! Go Sess!)

Inuyasha, who had been about to strike Nusumu, gaped. Miroku and Sango, who had been right behind him, jumped, clearly startled at Sesshoumaru's sudden appearance.

"I am afraid you can't kill this time." he remarked dryly. "The idiot hanyou, I do not care much about but would prefer to kill myself. The monk and taijiya, I leave alone, although I do not care much about them either. This one, this miko, on the other hand…" he calmly stared Nusumu down.

"What, is she your mate or something?" Nusumu stared back.

Kagome made a choking sound and went pale. Inuyasha made a similar sound, Miroku made a sour face and Sango looked positively mortified at the idea. (why would that be a problem...)

"Do not be ridiculous. I merely require her presence at my castle as she is…employed, in a way."

"A miko working for a youkai? Interesting…Can you not replace her?"

"How many mikos do you know that will so much as go near a full youkai, let alone work for one?"

"…One…now that you've told me…but there are bound to be others out there."

"Perhaps." he looked round at Kagome then turned back to Nusumu. "However, my ward appears to have grown attached to her."

"Ward huh? I'm sure your ward will get over her."

"She will not. I assure you, if you try to kill anyone here, you will not live very long."

Nusumu's eyes flicked up to Sesshoumaru's crest.

"Taiyoukai of the West." she remarked. "I heard you were a stubborn jackass."

Sesshoumaru tensed. Without warning, Nusumu's other arm was hit by his whip.

She hissed. Glowering, she jumped into the air and was on Kagura's feather in a heartbeat.

The two of them glared down at the group and departed.

* * *

Kagome stood uncertainly and shook dirt off her clothing.

Inuyasha came to stand next to her, glaring at Sesshoumaru, while Miroku and Sango hovered undecidedly in the background.

"Um…Arigatou…Sesshoumaru-sama…" Kagome looked down at her feet.

He glanced at her momentarily before turning towards Inuyasha.

"It is a wonder she survived whilst travelling with you." he said flatly.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. "She would have died if I had not intervened. Where were your daggers?" he said to Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's, "I was about to kill the bitch!" outburst.

"Um…I left them in my bag."

"Stupid." he said bluntly. "You carry those with you at all times. You cannot expect to be saved by someone every time."  
  
"She can do fine on her own!" Sango retorted.

Sesshoumaru turned to her, and she gulped. "What about this time?"

Sango opened her mouth, then closed it again, sighing.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

Inuyasha made a move for him, but was stopped by Kagome pulling on his sleeve.

He looked round at her, frustrated…which proved to be enough time for Sesshoumaru to disappear.

"What?! Kagome! I'm going after him!"

Kagome was still holding onto his sleeve.

"Let me go Kagome!"

"…Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha winced, but the anticipated and dreaded word never came. Kagome looked up at him with a half pleading, half tired expression.

He looked back at where Sesshoumaru had been, then back at her. He sighed in defeat.

Kagome yawned and gave him a sleepy grin, then traipsed back to the hut with Sango.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Don't you find it odd that Sesshoumaru, of all people, saved Kagome-sama? Not to mention the…training and just the fact that she's still alive…"

"Yeah I do actually. What do you think has been bothering me lately?"

Miroku shrugged, looking puzzled. "Why?"

"Well you heard him talking to that…Nusumu bitch…"

"Yes, but…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean…it's just not…like him. But there's no need to wonder about stupid things like this. Go to bed. We need to get going early tomorrow."

Miroku sighed. "Do we humans have a choice in this?"

"Miroku, what do you think the answer is?"

* * *

Wow. So amazing how many people love Jaken-torture...

Now, I somehow find that replying to reviews occasionally defeats the purpose when I'm answering a question that's already been answered in the actual story…but that's ok, my mentality ain't too great so I suppose I'm excused.

On a more…crappy note, it's exam week. So I'll be working my butt off and will be unable to write for some time. This wasn't one of those really frustrating cliffhangers I'm famous for though…hehe…I decided it would be kind of mean…


	11. Secret Pact

DM: I love you allll! Thanks so much for reviewing, this is the most I've ever gotten.

Kagome: (sarcastically) Whoo hoo.

DM: (glares) Stupid miko…

Kagome: Hey!

DM: Anyway, sorry I took so long…oh and I'm happy to see Nusumu isn't a hated OC…

* * *

****

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimer? Why would I need a disclaimer?! I own heaps of anime and manga! I own Inuyasha! I own Fruits Basket! I own Ranma ½! -- Yeah, right. So then Inuyasha's gay, Kyou loves Yuki, Ryouga has a sense of direction and Sesshoumaru's a pretty purple pansy…

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: WHAT!?

Kyou and Yuki: NO WAY! (DM: uh uh uhhhh! Remember, this is !)

Ryouga: What's wrong with my sense of direction!?!

All the purple pansies: Yay!

DM: I think I need to get off the sugar…

* * *

****

Review Replies:

Hekele Masuyo: Ah yes, fluff has that effect on people.

Inlovewithsesshoumaru: Oops, was it? Sorry, I have to try to stop it in…less…good places…

Ladyofthedragons1: Oh yeah! I know that song…my friends annoy me with it…AAAA…now it's stuck in my head…

Souungo: Yeah, I try my best.

Crystal Koneko: Yeah, of course it does. No one likes exams…Thanks!

Pinayazngrl: Thank you! Glad you think so.

Golden-Eyed-Girl: Nonsense, that was a perfectly reasonable question. I happen to be from Australia, and the language is quite closely linked to English English. (If you know what I mean…not like…American English?)…Ok, I'll shut up now.

Geeky Blue Strawberry: Thanks!…er…how can a strawberry be blue and geeky…lol.

Sesshylvr99: Don't worry…I'm biding my time…

a: Thanks, I needed that luck…

Crying Crystal Teardrops: Thank you too, and I'm sure you'll do/did fine.

Kagomehigurashi12: You know I will.

Inu-don't-love-kikio: Love the username…sorry you were late…thanks for saying that

Mystic Hanyou: Hehehe. Thanks.

eliteshadow: Yup, I did. Here ya go.

Stacerue: Thanks very much, hope you like this chapter.

I-wish-I-was-kagome: Ah, the joy of torturing Jaken…yes, I'm sure my pain is felt quite a lot by many people…lol

MoonGodess2: Yes ma'am, I will! Lol.

Sacaku: Update is here.

Stephanie: Yeah, sorry for the delay. Review isn't cheesy, I'm very flattered.

Phoenix20043: Yeah! Go Sess! Glad you're happy.

Kagome#1fan: (grins)

Abdajah: MRT…?

Chyriyu: Wow, really? Thanks? Lol, yeah…little kids are like that.

Keosis-chan: LOL! Thanks. I have about 4 alter egos, I know how you feel.

LunaML: You probably did well.

Jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: Interesting username…lol…a prune…heehee…

Cool-chick-rae: Thanks very much, hope you did well/had fun shopping.

Egg Salad Queen: (Eyes mist over) that'd be so funny I'd pay to see it.

Sesshomaru13: ANYTHING BUT THE 7 O'CLOCK NEWS!! NOOOO! I'm giving you more!!!

Youkai no Hikaru: Fluff will come up, I promise.

artemis347: I'm trying to update faster.

Sk8er7: Yes she is, isn't she.

Unknown: Thank you )

Helen the great: Yes, yes, of course )

* * *

Phew…All done. I know some other writers don't reply to reviews…but I feel like I should make you all feel appreciated!...I hope I didn't miss anyone...sorry if I did, I still love you!!! 

And now…on with the story. Again, I'm really really really sorry about the delay. My brain is on the blink, I had schoolwork and I've been really busy. (apologises three hundred thousand times more)

(Inuyasha nudges Kagome, Miroku and Sango awake)

Sango: Its about time…

* * *

Previously: As Night Falls; Nusumu, User of Illusion

"Don't you find it odd that Sesshoumaru, of all people, saved Kagome-sama? Not to mention the…training and just the fact that she's still alive…"

"Yeah I do actually. What do you think has been bothering me lately?"

Miroku shrugged, looking puzzled. "Why?"

"Well you heard him talking to that…Nusumu bitch…"

"Yes, but…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean…it's just not…like him. But there's no need to wonder about stupid things like this. Go to bed. We need to get going early tomorrow."

Miroku sighed. "Do we humans have a choice in this?"

"Miroku, what do you think the answer is?"

* * *

As Night Falls: Secret Pact

Naturally, the answer was no.

At the crack of dawn, Inuyasha came barrelling into the room, shaking everyone awake at least three times.

The others could barely keep their eyes open, and were actually walking around blindly for a few moments. Inuyasha insisted it wasn't his fault Kagome apologised to a tree for walking into it, but she still gave him the coldest glare she could manage (mind you, it wasn't a very cold look).

When Inuyasha had finally succeeded in making the others actually walk in a straight line, they headed in the direction where Nusumu and Kagura had flown.

"Why are we going where they went anyway?"

"Miroku, what kind of stupid question is that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, shouldn't we focus on rounding up the shards first, and then you can do your whole "I'll-kill-you-with-my-sword" thing?" Miroku replied.

Inuyasha stopped walking. "Why don't we kill the bastard first and then we can round up the shards!"

"Well…yes…that's good too…but then why…"

"We're going to follow them because they'd be going back to Naraku's castle, wouldn't they!?" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku sweat-dropped. "Oh yeah…"

Inuyasha muttered something and started walking again. Kagome sighed. The tension in the air was unbearable, and she wished she could say something to ease it.

Miroku dropped back to walk with Sango and Kagome. Sango looked at him warily, but when he didn't do anything she said nothing.

"So…" he began.

Both girls glanced at him. When he said nothing, they looked at him more pointedly.

"Ah, so Shippo remained at the castle?" he said hurriedly. Clearly the tension was getting to him as well, if he was making weird small talk.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Uh…yeah…Sesshoumaru-sama said it would be safer for him…didn't I tell you earlier?"

"Um…can't remember…so does he actually care about Shippo's well-being?"

Kagome almost snorted. "No, of course not. He's using Shippo as a reason for me to go back to the castle. Making sure I don't run off and never come back…"

"Were you planning to escape, Kagome-chan?" Sango said quietly.

Kagome hesitated. "I…I guess not…" she said, surprising herself as much as the other three (don't forget Inuyasha's hearing, even if he is quite a few metres ahead of them, he still heard everything they just said).

"SAY WHAT?!" Inuyasha screeched, turning around and marching over to her.

Kagome shifted around, not used to this much scrutiny. They others had stopped walking, forcing her to stop as well, and all eyes were on her. "Well…I'm looking after Rin-chan now, and she's really sweet…"

"Is that the only reason!?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"No!" she glared. She tried to think of something to say, aware that Inuyasha was growing impatient with every passing second.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Training, too." she said awkwardly. "A proper bed…good food…I can go home without anyone complaining." she muttered under her breath, looking downwards.

Inuyasha was at a complete loss of words for once (Oh my god! No way!), and so he just gaped at her. Miroku looked torn between amusement and horror, and Sango half agreed, half disagreed with the things Kagome was saying.

'_But it's not like she has a choice…oh but then again, compared to Inuyasha, maybe even Sesshoumaru could be nicer at some point…_' Sango shook herself mentally. To even think that Kagome didn't like them and would reject them for Sesshoumaru was a horrible thought, and she berated herself for thinking her best friend would be that mean.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how anyone could even say one nice thing about having to live with Sesshoumaru. '_And Kagome just named five! She can't possibly LIKE it there!_'

Kagome focused on a rock for a moment as the other three thought about different things, then suddenly her head shot up. (In case you're wondering, Miroku was no longer thinking about Kagome's words, instead, he was thinking about how easy it would be to go in for a grope since Sango was off in her own little world. Ah, lecherous little bugger…)

"What is it?" Inuyasha's hand went straight to Tetsusaiga's hilt as he looked over at Kagome.

'_Damn…_' Miroku snatched his hand back as Sango snapped out of it.

"Shikon shards. Um…there are…three of them. And…they're…somewhere over there." Kagome pointed in the direction that they were heading.

"Ok! Let's get going!" Inuyasha said, excited that he'd led them towards Shikon shards and ready to rip something apart.

"No need." Kagome said calmly.

"What?!" He turned to her incredulously, frozen in mid-step.

She met his eyes squarely. "The shards are coming to us."

* * *

"Jaken-sama!" 

"Jaken-sama! Where are you?!

Rin and Shippo ran around the castle, searching for some entertainment.

"Once we find Jaken-sama we won't be bored anymore!" Rin told Shippo happily as she skipped alongside him.

"Yeah but what are we going to do when we find him?"

"Um…play a game!"

"What kind?"

Rin frowned, stopping to think. Her frown cleared up almost instantly and instead she grinned at Shippo. "We'll decide once we find him!"

Shippo couldn't help but grin back and the two soon resumed their hunt for the poor toad demon, excited and looking forward to finding him.

Jaken, on the other hand, felt completely opposite to they did, choosing to hide himself in a small room used for storage as soon as he first heard them calling for him. It was rather cramped, but anything could be better than facing a young human and kitsune. He shifted behind the boxes a bit.

'_It's getting stuffy in here…maybe they've gone outside?_'

"Jaken-sama!" Rin's call was distant, but they were still inside.

'_Maybe not…Sesshoumaru-sama, why have you left me with these two?!_' He shut his eyes and prayed they wouldn't anywhere near his sanctuary.

He froze. They were getting closer. Great, he was jinxed! With any luck, they might look inside and not see him. Hopefully…

The door opened just as he was thinking that, and light from outside shone through, hitting the walls and boxes that littered the small, cramped room. .

"Wow…" Rin began, looking around in amazement. "I don't think Jaken-sama would fit in here. There are too many boxes…"

She was about to close the door, (which would have been much to his relief), when Shippo noticed something and tugged at her sleeve excitedly.

"What is it Shippo-chan?"

"He is in here though. Look." Shippo pointed.

Three sets of eyes travelled downwards to where a corner of Jaken's robe was mercilessly exposed.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome again. 

"Coming to us?" Miroku repeated after a moment.

"So…whoever has the shards is intentionally seeking us out…but for what purpose…" Sango trailed off.

"Well at least we know it's not Naraku…he'd have a lot more shards, wouldn't he?" Miroku mused.

Kagome looked puzzled, thinking for a moment. "And…it's not…it's not Kohaku…he only has one…"

Sango exhaled. '_Well…it's sort of a good thing…But I **will** free him soon._' She mentally reinforced her promise.

"It better not be that damn wolf…" Inuyasha muttered.

"No, he only has two," Kagome reminded him, "Although whoever or whatever has the shards is just as fast as he is…So then who could it b-"

"Up here!" someone called out. Nusumu.

* * *

Jaken winced. (1) 

"Hi Jaken-sama!" Rin said brightly.

Jaken made no sound, nor did he move. Rin frowned. "Maybe it's just a piece of old cloth…it's all dirty and icky anyway."

Jaken almost retaliated at this, but managed to keep quiet, knowing Rin was trying to trick him into speaking.

"Nice try." Shippo muttered. Rin shrugged.

"Any ideas?" she nudged him.

"Yeah." he whispered. "Well then." he began loudly. "If it IS just a piece of old cloth, then I think we should get rid of it."

Silence.

Shippo sighed. "I didn't want to do this…" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you're gonna do, Shippo-chan, I bet you're gonna enjoy it."

Shippo stuck out his tongue. "Kitsune bi!" (2)

A ball of green flames shot out from Shippo's outstretched palms, much to Rin's amazement and delight, and caught onto the corner of Jaken's robe. Within moments it was on fire.

"AAAA! AAA!" Jaken came running out from behind the boxes and into the hallway, where he proceeded to run, yelling, all the way to the kitchen, closely followed by a very amused Rin and a triumphant Shippo.

* * *

"Nusumu!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Oh, so glad you remember me!" she purred, smiling.

"Yeah well it's sort of hard to forget that ugly face, now isn't it?" he shot back.

The other three stifled laughter.

Nusumu's smile faded. "Yes, I know how you feel. It's hard to forget a runt who's all talk and no brains too."

(Again, the other three held back laughter.)

Inuyasha glared at them and then turned his attention back to the Stealth demon. Her long hair was tied up into a ponytail now (sort of like Sango when she's fighting).

"You ready to die, bitch?"

"Do you HAVE to say that every time you fight someone? What happens if you don't kill them? That must happen a lot."

"Hey, it happened to you last time!" he yelled.

"Yes, but that was the first time. And the last. I'm not going to say it this time though. " she narrowed her eyes, drawing out the weapon she used last time.

A clash of metal was heard as Inuyasha blocked her axe just in time.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

So how did you get here so fast?" Inuyasha said as they both jumped back.

"My older sister, of course."

"Kagura's here?" Miroku immediately scanned the skies.

"Yes." she flipped out of the way of Inuyasha's blow.

'_Damn…so I can't use Kaze no Kizu_.' Inuyasha mentally cursed his situation.

"You won't find her up there though." Nusumu swung.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah Miroku, you're wasting your time looking up. She's over there."

Nusumu faltered. "How…damn." she'd forgotten about Kagome's ability to sense the Shikon shards.

Kagura smirked, hidden by the dense trees around her. '_Not bad._'

Sango swiftly tied her hair up out of the way. "Hiraikotsu!"

Nusumu didn't pay any attention to her, and kept aiming for Inuyasha.

Sango mentally slapped herself as a low "Fuujin no Mai!" (3) came from where Kagome had indicated Kagura to be.

'_Damn Kagura!_' she winced as Hiraikotsu was flung away by Kagura's attack.

"Shit!" Inuyasha swore when Nusumu sliced through his block and raised a long, but shallow cut on his arm.

'_Why isn't she attacking me properly?_' Inuyasha frowned. '_When I first fought her, a swing like that would've made a much deeper cut…_'

Kagura's voice was low but was heard by everyone. "Inuyasha, keep fighting Nusumu, but don't try to kill her. She is not trying to kill you."

Miroku, Sango and Kagome froze. Even Kirara, who had transformed and was ready to kill something, stopped.

"No, you four must keep fighting or whatever as well."

"What is this, some kind of trap?" Inuyasha swung hard at Nusumu.

"No, idiot. The Saimyoushou (4) aren't here, and I've convinced Kanna to try and put off showing Naraku what's happening for as long as possible, so we haven't got much time!" Kagura said quickly.

"So we're not being watched?" Miroku said suspiciously.

"We might be very soon, so listen to us." Nusumu attacked Inuyasha half-heartedly, but it looked as though she really was trying to kill him.

Inuyasha was only half convinced.

"Inuyasha. Hear them out." Kagome said, pointing an arrow at Nusumu. She 'missed', and Kagura almost smiled.

"Ok, fine, whatever!" he retorted. "But I hope you're happy when they both attack us and we all get wounded."

"We will not." Kagura muttered.

"Well?" Miroku said, impatient.

"Calm down!" Kagura snapped. "We have a proposition for you." she said hurriedly.

"You wish to make a deal with us?" Sango aimed Hiraikotsu, trusting Kagura to make it miss.

Kagura did just that, and replied, "Yes. We'll help you retrieve the Shikon shards."

"And in return?" Miroku watched Inuyasha and Nusumu.

"In return, you kill Naraku and we're free." Nusumu said, swiftly dodging one of Inuyasha's attacks.

Inuyasha lunged again. "How do we know you're for real?"

Kagura hissed, "Quickly, finish it up with Nusumu, she'll 'lose'!"

Inuyasha fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Like she wouldn't anyway!" he replied cockily. He swung lightly at her and she 'fell'. He did actually hit her, but it was a very light scratch and would stop bleeding after a few minutes.

"The things I do for freedom…" she muttered. That was Kagura's cue, and she quickly swept Nusumu up and disappeared.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open. "Hey! Answer my question!" he yelled to the clouds.

Kagome cleared her throat. "She did. She left the Shikon shards back there where she was standing."

Sango and Miroku grinned at Kagome then at each other. Inuyasha looked like he was torn between yelling or hitting something. Instead, he opted to disdainfully start walking back in the direction they had come from.

Kagome raised her eyes up to the sky and quickly gathered up the three shards Kagura had left, carefully placing them in a small glass jar. She caught up to Inuyasha and left Miroku to walk with Sango, the two of them shyly holding hands and looking everywhere but at each other.

* * *

Naraku watched Inuyasha deliver the final blow to Nusumu. 

He scowled. '_She should not have lost..._"

"Kanna, why is it you were only able to show me the last few minutes of the fight?"

Kanna replied in her monotonous tone. "Kagura was vague about where the group were headed and they stopped unexpectedly so she and Nusumu went to them instead."

Naraku was thoughtful for a moment. "You are dismissed...I will think about this and plan something else..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru returned from saving Kagome's life fromNusumuto find Jaken hurriedly putting out the fire on his robes and his ward and the kitsune cracking up laughing. 

Shippo froze when he saw him and immediately stopped laughing and stood up straight. Rin, on the other hand, ran to hug him and he patted her on the head absentmindedly.

Shippo had an exasperated look on his face (you know, that look that's kind of like --). '_The Taiyoukai Lord of the West is being hugged by an eight-year-old girl…_'

Sesshoumaru moved past Jaken and then glanced down at Shippo, who gulped.

"…" Sesshoumaru began walking past Shippo as well, but not before he added, so softly only Shippo caught it, "Aim higher next time…"

* * *

(1) Sorry…I'll try to lessen the cut scenes…it's just…they were such good places to stop and go to a different scene… 

(2) Fox fire, in case any of you are wondering.

(3) Dance of Blades.

(4) Naraku's evil, poisonous wasps.

* * *

DM: Yeah! Another chapter down. Hope you review, and I definitely hope you enjoyed this. 


	12. I'm Still Alive!

Hello there, wonderful readers of As Night Falls.

I'm sure a lot of you (my more faithful among you) have noticed I haven't updated this poor thing in over a year - almost 2 years now.

I'm equally sure that many of you are outraged, or at least a little annoyed, and I'd like to explain things to you.

I am currently in Year 11 of Australian High School. Last year, I was in year 10. Now, years 10, 11 and 12 are VERY important school years here, so you can imagine that with homework, studying and a new social life (blame my boyfriend!), I hardly had time for much else.

I have made a secret-but-not-so-secret pact...with...myself...

I promise you that I will have at least half the next chapter done by August. I know that sounds crap, but trust me, I'll be lucky to.

For those of you who wish to kill me, here's a preview (yes, I've got it planned out, ok?)

Sneak Peek!

Kagome gazed listlessly into the fire that Miroku had set up not too long ago. Inuyasha wasn't speaking to anyone, still annoyed that he was wrong about the earlier battle last week, and Sango and Miroku were busy eating. There was a slight rustling in the bushes near her, so subtle that even Inuyasha missed it (although he WAS in a huff.)

Kagome glanced around and stood up quietly, brushing herself off. "I'm just going to go for a walk, there are hot springs nearby, aren't there?"

Sango and Miroku looked up. "Yeah, over...there..." Sango trailed off as Kagome turned and walked off without a word. Inuyasha said nothing, still sulking in a nearby tree. He sniffed the air suddenly, and his eyes narrowed, but he dismissed it, thinking the wind was simply moving in the wrong direction (and not really caring anyway).

- - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru looked up gracefully from where he was sitting, a dark butterfly coming to rest on his fingers, disappearing moments later. "You knew it was me." It wasn't a question.

Kagome shrugged, then said carelessly, "Did you want to check up on me or something, or tell me something, or what?"

Sesshoumaru stood silently. "Rin and...Shippo," he began, "wished to give you this. After a few days, I decided since I was passing through this area, I might run into you." He held out a parcel with a claw, dropping it into Kagome's hands.

"Thank you. I'll open it later..."

An awkward silence descended upon the small clearing.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk away.

"Wait." Kagome started. Sesshoumaru stopped and faced her again.

"What is it now?"

Kagome bit her lip, then walked forward until she was scant inches away from Sesshoumaru, then raised her hand up to his cheek and...

End

Ha, guess you'll have to wait until the full update. Be patient, and you'll get what you want in the end!


	13. Mixed Feelings

**DM** - Right, well since it's been a year…or two, I have read over my story and there will be some changes in the way I write. I've gotten smarter (I hope), and my writing skills have improved, so let's hope it shows. Also, I'd like to say thank you once again to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, if they reviews had not kept going, I probably would've stopped writing completely. Thank you for inspiring me to get going with the story again.

Another thing, DM is not my original name here (some may remember me as s-h-a-d-o-w-e-d-t-r-u-t-h, demonicmiko and now, Dark Elemental. Truth be told, my parents were not weird enough to christen me DM, therefore from now on I will reveal to you that you may call me Chase. Yes, it is a boy's name, and no, I'm not a boy.

* * *

**Review Responses** - I've had so many reviews I can't possibly respond to all of them individually, so again, thank you all for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer** - Blah blah. No ownership.

* * *

Another week passed, and Nusumu and Kagura had so far had no contact with the others. It was a bright day, and just before dusk, the others were settled next to a river for what little relaxation they could get. Sango, wearing a not-very-revealing swimming costume Kagome had lent to her, was waist-deep in the slow-running, refreshing water, enjoying it since winter was only a few weeks away, and Kirara was dipping a paw in and out, trying to decide whether she would risk actually getting in. Miroku leant back against a tree, probably daydreaming about Sango, and looking up every now and then to watch the real thing. Only Kagome and Inuyasha had not taken the opportunity to rest and enjoy the day.

Inuyasha was sitting away from the rest of the group, sullenly staring off into the distance, thinking about everything and nothing in particular. A few metres in front of Miroku, just off to the side of the river, Kagome was practicing the drills that Asumi had forced her to go through so many times. Every so often she'd stop to practice her aim with the daggers and throwing stars. Sango got out of the river, and wrapped a towel around herself. Kirara, who had decided that no, the river was not for a small cat, walked over to Miroku and demanded that he pet her at once. Smiling slightly, he did so, still watching Sango. Aware of this, she looked up warily, then glanced away as soon as she made eye contact. A very light blush worked its way around her cheeks, and she turned immediately and went to get changed away from curious (and perverted) eyes.

A few minutes later, however, Sango returned, dressed in her usual attire, then sat down a couple of metres away from Miroku. While he watched her, still entertaining Kirara, she watched Kagome, intrigued that her friend was now beginning to hone her weaponry skills. Kagome exhaled loudly soon after, however, deciding that she'd had enough, and she placed the katana at her hip. She adjusted her top, then wondered how she looked to her friends. She shrugged to herself and concealed the daggers in the long sleeves of her top, then put the throwing stars back in her pack. She turned and stopped abruptly, noticing Sango and now Miroku were watching her.

"What…" she said uncertainly.

Miroku looked away, saying nothing, with a very small smile. Sango shook her head and replied, "You know, you're getting very good…"

Kagome brushed the comment aside. "Don't be silly, I'm nowhere near as good as anyone else I know." She would have laughed at herself, but she wasn't in the mood to, and soon after she hitched up the knee-length skirt she was wearing and sat with her legs in the river and her back to the others.

Sango's face fell, and she stayed silent. Kagome sighed, knowing that she was ruining Sango's day, and she turned back to her. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Those drills are really no fun…Once I really get better, I'm going to find whoever thought them up and kill them with their own moves."

Sango smiled, happy that Kagome still had a sense of humour, although it had been days since they'd seen her smile. She glanced over at Miroku and froze, as he was still watching her.

"What…" Sango said, much in the same way Kagome had just moments before.

"Nothing…" Miroku said, hesitating. "I don't…"

"What." Sango said, more forcefully.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," he said, looking away, "but you look very pretty when the sunset lights up your face." ((ah, how cheesy…I'm sorry.))

Sango blushed _very_ noticeably. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she laughed nervously. "The sun has fried your brain. Come here, Kirara, he might make you stupid."

Kirara hesitated, much to the surprise of both Sango and Miroku, but obeyed anyway, trotting over to her owner and purring as she was picked up.

Miroku sighed. "Very well…I'll keep thoughts like that to myself from now on…" he said, closing his eyes, but keeping them open enough to catch the disappointed look on Sango's face.

* * *

Kagome gazed listlessly into the fire that Miroku had set up not too long ago. Inuyasha still wasn't speaking to anyone, and it was assumed that he was annoyed that he was wrong about the earlier battle last week, and Sango and Miroku were busy eating. There was a slight rustling in the bushes near her, so subtle that even Inuyasha missed it (although he WAS in a huff.)

Kagome glanced around and stood up quietly, brushing herself off. "I'm just going to go for a walk, there are hot springs nearby, aren't there?"

Sango and Miroku looked up. "Yeah, over...there..." Sango trailed off as Kagome turned and walked off without a word. Inuyasha said nothing, still sulking in a nearby tree. He sniffed the air suddenly, and his eyes narrowed, but he dismissed it, thinking the wind was simply moving in the wrong direction (and not really caring anyway).

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up gracefully from where he was sitting, a dark butterfly coming to rest on his fingers, disappearing moments later. "You knew it was me." It wasn't a question.

Kagome shrugged, then said carelessly, "Did you want to check up on me or something, or tell me something, or what?"

Sesshoumaru stood silently. "Rin and...Shippo," he began, "wished to give you this. After a few days, I decided since I was passing through this area, I might run into you." He held out a parcel with a claw, dropping it into Kagome's hands.

"Thank you. I'll open it later..."

An awkward silence descended upon the small clearing.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk away.

"Wait." Kagome started. Sesshoumaru stopped and faced her again.

"What is it now?"

Kagome bit her lip, then walked forward until she was scant inches away from Sesshoumaru, then raised her hand up to his cheek.

'_WHAT AM I DOING!' _Kagome screamed inwardly. She dropped her hand hurriedly.

"I'm sorry - that is to say - um - thank you - and - yes - sorry." she said quickly. "Uh…say hello to Rin-chan and Shippo…and…and give this to them?" she said, handing him a letter.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat very subtly. He inclined his head to her gracefully, and left.

Kagome hit herself in the head repeatedly. '_What was that about?_' she exhaled. '_I've gone crazy with training, that's all. Yeah._'

Turning, she decided she really would go to the hot springs, since it seemed like she needed something to calm and relax her anyway.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV.**

Sesshoumaru walked silently through the forest, stopping when he could smell the others clearly, but not clearly enough to be too close to them. He paused, wondering how he could get the miko's attention, since he was very much against the idea of having to see his half-brother again. Once a year was far too much, in his opinion, let alone regularly because of some human girl.

He snapped his fingers, and a black butterfly emerged from the shadows, coming to rest on them. He said nothing, but moments later it flew away, landing on a bush just near Kagome. It fluttered its wings a few times, making the leaves rustle slightly, and then flew back as she got up and excused herself from her friends.

Sesshoumaru heard and smelt her approaching, and just as the butterfly came to rest on his fingers again, she walked into the small clearing. Dismissed, its job done, the butterfly melted back into the shadows.

"You knew it was me." he stated. He stood after she responded, handing her the package that Rin and Shippo had made him take along. After a few moments of silence, he decided that there was nothing left to do but return to his castle. He turned and began to walk away, but stopped and turned to face her again.

"What is it now?" he said, not irritated, but still impatient to get back to all the lovely paperwork he had waiting for him. He froze as she came closer to him, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her hand come up towards his cheek. He would have taken a step back, had there not been some bushes right behind him.

He wondering what she was going on about as she stammered and rushed through what sounded like an apology, then took the letter she gave him silently after clearing his throat. Nodding to her, he moved quickly and quietly back through the forest.

'_That was…almost…disappointing…no. Not disappointing. Relieving.'_

'_**You keep telling yourself that…**_'

* * *

Kagome returned to find Sango and Miroku already asleep. She was slightly amused to see that Miroku was, again, only a metre away from Sango, however, the tell-tale print of Sango's hand was still on his cheek. Kirara was curled up at the foot of Sango's bedroll, and with the moonlight she could just make out Inuyasha's shadow in a tree a few metres away from them. She walked over to the base of his tree.

"Inuyasha…" she said quietly. There was no response, but just to be safe, she tried a risky approach. "Sesshoumaru-sama stopped by and I almost...displayed affection towards him." she said, a little louder. She held her breath, but again, there was no response.

Satisfied, she sat on her bedroll and opened the package slowly, making as little noise as she could. She opened up the folded piece of paper.

_Deer Kagome-chan,_

_Rin and Shippo miss you very much! Tooday we playd a game of hied and seek with Jaken-sama. And then we playd sum more games. We miss playing games with you, becos you are much more fun to play with. Sesshoumaru-sama has also been reely bisy with work and does not play but he also does not come owt of his room and he seems sad._

**Rin is learning how to read and write, and she realy wanted to start the letter. I don't no if her spelling is rite though. But she is rite when she says we miss you because we do miss you and we want you to come bak realy soon.**

**Love,**

_**Shippo and Rin.**_

Also inside the package was a pretty necklace made of the coloured beads and string Kagome had brought back from her house for Rin to play with, and also a dried daisy chain. She put the daisy chain inbetween the pages of one of her books, then put the other necklace on. She was about to fold the package when she noticed something tucked into the outer folds, like someone had forgotten to put it in or had snuck it in. Her mouth fell open as a beautiful black hair comb fell out, decorated with a floral pattern. She put that into her pocket, carefully zipping it closed. Climbing into her bedroll, she went to sleep feeling much happier, but did not notice Inuyasha sitting up, watching her with sad eyes.

* * *

The next day, Sango sat up with a yawn. Kirara was taking a drink from the river, purring as the sunlight warmed her. Miroku had just finished packing up his bedroll, and he smiled at her.

"Good morning, Sango." he said cheerfully.

She eyed him suspiciously, but smiled back after a moment. "Good morning. And good morning, Kagome." she added, noticing Kagome had sat up as well.

"Hello Sango, Miroku. And you as well, Kirara." she said, looking behind her at the river when a slight mew of indignation arose from Kirara.

She glanced up, ready to say good morning to Inuyasha, but was disappointed when she saw he had disappeared. She shrugged and got up, packing her things as well.

"Kagome-chan, what's that?" Sango said suddenly. Kagome looked down at herself and noticed that the necklace was plainly visible.

"Ah…" Kagome began, voice wavering.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, walking over to them. "Who cares?"

Sango and Miroku froze, waiting for Kagome to reprimand him for rudeness, but Kagome's stomach dropped further as she put two and two together.

'_Oh no…he…must have been awake…_' she thought, horrified. '_But it's not like I meant it, after all, I still love him.'_

'_**Do you?**_' she questioned herself.

'_Of…of course I do!' _she said. '_I mean I think I do…I mean…I…'_ she shook herself inwardly. '_Stop that._'

She got up and picked up her pack. "We should start…moving." she said, giving a meaningful look to Sango and Miroku. Kirara followed after Sango, and Kagome and Inuyasha fell in step quite a distance behind them.

"Inuyasha…" she began.

"I don't want to hear it." he snapped.

"It's not like I meant it!" Kagome retorted. "I was _trying_ to see if you were awake without waking the others! What did you want me to do, get you out by saying si-"

"No." Inuyasha cut her off. "You could have…you…maybe if you…FEH." he looked away.

"…What's the problem!" she yelled at him. "I. DIDN'T. MEAN. IT."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her so they were looking eye to eye. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned towards her, as close to her now as she had been to Sesshoumaru earlier. "Didn't you?" he said, voice calm but somehow still accusing.

"No!" Kagome protested. '_And…and I didn't! I wasn't about to touch him at all! I just wanted to hand him the letter!' _she flushed, wondering if she could ever tell anyone the real reason behind why she'd reached up to Sesshoumaru's face.

* * *

**Flashback.**

'_Hm…I've never really taken a look at his face before…I wonder why he has these stripes…WHAT AM I DOING?_ _It's like my fascination with Inuyasha's ears! Bad Kagome! No touching Sesshoumaru-sama's stripes!'

* * *

_

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Why?"

"Oh please, Inuyasha. How could anyone show any affection towards someone like him?" she laughed hollowly. "I mean, besides Rin-chan, anyone and everyone who meets him is completely and utterl-"

Inuyasha placed a hand over her mouth. "You talk to much." he said softly. "And I…"

Kagome knew what he was going to say. She had been half dreading it, half hoping for it. Ever since she had first seen him when she'd taken him to meet Asumi, she had known this moment was growing closer.

"I know." she said, staring at the ground. "You don't love me."

Inuyasha looked away. "I do…but…not…"

"In that way." Kagome nodded. "And I…don't think…I love you either…it's just…you're the first guy I've ever been close to…it's not that I _love_ you, it's that I love you and want you to be safe and happy…as my friend."

Inuyasha faced her again. "But I don't love Kikyo anymore either." he said firmly and with absolute certainty. "You're right, she is not the Kikyo I loved. I guess…I just love her memory so much that I'm trying to pretend she still exists…"

Kagome nodded. "And that's fair enough…but you need to just…let go…"

Inuyasha sighed, and nodded back, understanding. Kagome leant forward and kissed him on the cheek, smiling. "Let's catch up to the others?" Inuyasha smiled back and nodded, and the two of them ran up to where the others had stopped after losing sight of them.

* * *

Rin raced around Sesshoumaru excitedly after he returned. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Did Kagome-chan like the present Rin a…I mean, did Kagome-chan like the present Shippo and I gave her?"

"I don't know. I did not see her open it." Sesshoumaru stated. "She gave you this." he said, handing Rin the letter.

Rin and Shippo read over it hurriedly.

_Dear Rin-chan and Shippo-kun,_

_I miss you very much, and things are going fairly well over here. Shippo, Kirara seems to miss you every now and then, because she remembers how you used to play before dinner. Rin-chan, I promise that next chance I get to go home I'll bring you back something again. And yes, chocolate for both of you._

_Be good, and try not to kill Jaken._

_Love, Kagome._

"Yay!" Rin cheered, running up to her room. Shippo followed her, wondering what she was up to, then stopped as Rin rushed back out just as he was about to go in.

"What now, Rin?" he said, slightly frazzled.

"Now we get Sesshoumaru-sama to give her this!" Rin said excitedly. "Sometimes Asumi-chan goes with me to a place where you get stuff and I got this for Kagome-chan!" she said, holding up a delicate, light, sleeping yukata.

"Wow, that's really pretty!" Shippo said, getting excited himself.

"Andand Sesshoumaru-sama came with us and he…he…"

"He paid for it?" Shippo said incredulously.

"Yeah!"

"How much was it…" Shippo said warily.

"Um…I…don't know?" Rin said, not quite understanding Shippo's question. "He just gave the lady who had it a p…pouch…yeah. A pouch…and it looked and sounded fat!"

Shippo's eyes widened, but he didn't know how to explain money to Rin. Instead, he went with her to Sesshoumaru's study.

Sesshoumaru looked up, exasperated, as Rin entered in her usual loud fashion, then groaned inwardly when she announced that she wanted to give Kagome the yukata he had paid for.

'_I don't even know why I paid for it!_' he wanted to tell Rin.

'**_Denial is not your best friend._**'

'_Quiet, you. I…I just didn't want Rin to be upset, that's all.' _he snapped at himself as he went outside with the yukata in a box, stepping onto the cloud he used to travel faster.

'**_See, there you go again…_**'

Sesshoumaru argued with himself all the way back to where the others had set up camp. He noticed they were moving back in the direction of his castle, and was somewhat glad of it.

'_Only because this way it will take less time to get to them_.'

'**_And again?_**'

'_THERE IS NO DENIAL INVOL-_'

'**_What…why'd you stop talking to yourself…_**'

Sesshoumaru stopped as he watched Kagome kiss Inuyasha on the cheek and give him a real smile, one he hadn't seen since he'd walked in on her playing hide and seek with Rin and Shippo.

* * *

**Chase** - And I'm done! I told you I'd get it done by August. I'm sorry if it seems I'm trying to speed up the plot, or if it wasn't very good.

I'll get another chapter in by the end of August, of course.


End file.
